


Fixation

by kfantastique



Series: Fixation [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come as Lube, F/M, Finn and Rey Are New, First Everything, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Hickies, Light Bondage, Love Bites, M/M, Morning Sex, Mostly porn, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poe Dameron's Chest Appreciation, Poe Dameron's Mouth Appreciation, Poe Is a Patient Teacher, Post TROS, Praise Kink, Pre TROS, Sex Education, Shower Sex, Some Fluff, Switch Finn (Star Wars), Switch Poe Dameron, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and, sex as a coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfantastique/pseuds/kfantastique
Summary: It starts when Finn can't look away from Poe's mouth. It devolves from there and he drags Rey down with him.Set in some nebulous time between episodes VIII and IX.In my docs, also known as Poe Dameron's Mouth Appreciation Society.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Fixation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879747
Comments: 87
Kudos: 290





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Star Wars fans! This is my first time actually posting anything Star Wars related but I just had to because I've recently discovered I'm obsessed with Oscar Isaac's pretty fucking face. So. Here you are. A couple chapters of nonsense that get progressively dirtier as you go... What can I say. Sorry, not sorry.

“I think I have a problem,” Finn tells Rey as they lounge on a couch in the rec room one night after the evening meal.

Rey hums at him sympathetically and looks up at him from her interlocking puzzle. “What’s up?” she asks.

But Finn is looking away across the room and doesn’t answer. She raises an eyebrow but turns to follow his gaze. Her eyes land on a group of pilots playing cards around one of the tables; they seem to be gambling with bits of candy wrapped in shiny foil. She knows them all by name now after having been here on base with the Resistance for a few months: Snap, Jessika, Iolo, Karé. And Poe.

She does a double take as she watches Poe slowly pull a piece of bright red candy on a stick out of his mouth. His lips are colored redder as they pucker around it before it slips free and he grins.

Finn inhales sharply beside her and her eyes snap back to him. He’s sitting very tense and his eyes are huge.

Rey grins. “That looks tasty, doesn’t it?” she asks him mischievously.

He finally drags his eyes away from Poe to glare at her half-heartedly. “My problem is not with the candy,” he grouses and she chuckles.

“I can’t…” Finn licks his lips. “I can’t stop looking at his  _ mouth _ ,” he tells her, low and emphatic.

A short bark of a laugh escapes Rey before she smothers it with her hand and Finn glares and elbows her.

Poe evidently hears her and looks over to grin at them. Rey grins back and Poe sets his cards face down and scoops up his handful of candy before making his way over to them.

Rey finds herself thinking that Poe really does have a nice smile as he grins around his candy stick and plops down on their couch to offer them some.

*

Rey is experiencing a sinking feeling that Finn’s obsession may be contagious.

She’s been sat at a conference table with a dozen others listening to a debrief for over an hour about a planet whose mafia underground is intrinsically twisted up with the First Order. All very important information to which she should really be paying attention. She just can’t seem to look away from Poe’s mouth.

It’s obvious that he doesn’t get on with the commander in charge of the recon on this planet; he’s already made one smartass remark to the table at large and several more under his breath after a stern glance from General Leia. After the first comment, he’d smirked challengingly at the commander whose name Rey can’t for the life of her remember now and she’d been mesmerized by the twist of his lips.

And it really isn’t helping that he’s taken to chewing the end of a stylus pen to keep himself from saying anything else rude. She watches as the pen indents his bottom lip lightly as he chews it and can’t help imagining doing the same with her own finger. His lips do look soft. They’d probably taste very nice too.

She blinks out of her daze and jerks her attention back to the meeting. Next to her, Finn reaches over to squeeze her hand and raises a questioning eyebrow. She feels her cheeks flush and ducks her head, shaking it. He’ll probably make as much fun of her later as she did of him after the night with the candy.

Sure enough, when they’re alone in her room later that night, Finn pulls back from kissing her and frames her face with his hands and says quietly with a small smile, “I saw where you were looking at the meeting earlier.”

Her cheeks heat but she rolls her eyes and buries her face in his chest. “It’s your own fault,” she says peevishly. Finn snorts and wraps his arms around her. “If you hadn’t said anything about Poe’s mouth, I probably could have just continued on appreciating his generally aesthetically pleasing face without actually noticing that I was attracted to him at all,” she pouts.

Finn laughs outright at that. “That’s a bit of a relief, honestly,” he tells her.

She raises her head to look at him quizzically.

His eyes dart away in embarrassment and back quickly. “It kind of occurred to me later that telling you that I was attracted to someone else might make you feel bad.” He bites his lip nervously.

Rey smiles at him softly and leans forward to place a delicate kiss on Finn’s mouth. “Finn, there is so much love in you, I can’t say I’m surprised that you’d have enough for me and Poe both.”

This time, it’s Finn that has to duck his head and he nuzzles into the crook of her neck. “I won’t do anything, though,” he says into her skin. “I wouldn’t want you to think I love you any less.”

Rey’s heart feels fit to burst. “Of course I wouldn’t, Finn,” she murmurs and pets the back of his head. “Though,” she continues thoughtfully, “I probably would get jealous if you decided to kiss Poe and I wasn’t there to try it too.”

Finn’s head snaps up and he looks at her with wide eyes. Rey doesn’t even need the Force to practically see what Finn’s picturing in his mind. It’s probably very similar to her own musings all evening after the meeting. What would it be like if Poe kissed her the way Finn did? Surely, since he’d at least done that before, he’d be good at it right? Neither Rey nor Finn had kissed anyone else before each other and what they did was already pretty fantastic.

But then, the image in Rey’s mind shifts from her kissing Poe to Finn kissing Poe. She feels her whole body flush and she squirms where she’s seated on Finn’s lap.

“Oh,” she gasps breathily, “actually, I think I’d very much like it if you did kiss Poe.”

Finn’s eyes get impossibly wider and then he dives for her mouth. They meet in a heated press of lips and Rey shifts her whole body as close to Finn’s as she possibly can; rotates so she can wrap her legs around his waist and press her groin against his hard length.

They’ve done this a couple of times now. When her insides feel hot and tight like this when she kisses Finn, she’ll climb into his lap so they can rub up against each other until something inside her bursts into starlight and Finn gets the inside of his pants all wet. She can feel the building pressure inside her just on the precipice. Finn’s mouth opens a little so her bottom lip can slide in between his and he whines and jerks his hips. She absently imagines Poe making the same noise and the heat inside her explodes through her whole body.

Rey comes back to herself as Finn cinches his arms around her middle and rocks his hips into her one last time before stiffening and finishing with a low moan. She slumps in his arms and nudges at him until their foreheads rest together.

“I think we should definitely kiss Poe,” she tells him breathlessly.

Finn huffs out a chuckle. “I’m game if he wants to.”

“Why in the galaxy wouldn’t he want to kiss you?” she asks incredulously. “I mean, look at you; you’re adorable.”

Finn’s eyes crinkle as he smiles. “Shut up,” he mutters. “You’re definitely the more attractive one of the two of us.”

“Agree to disagree,” she humphs but kisses his cheek.

*

Standing in line to get dinner, Poe tries to shake off the weird feeling he’s had all day but he can’t help going over the last two days in his head. He must have done or said something to Rey or Finn or both of them that has made them act weird. They keep looking at him with odd expressions like they’ve just been talking about him before he walked into the room. It’s unsettling but he can’t think of anything that he might’ve done to upset them.

They both wave him over after he collects his tray of food though so he mentally shrugs it off and goes to sit with them.

“How’re the two prettiest fighters in the Resistance this evening?” he asks them as he sits down. They both overreact dramatically even though Poe tells them both that they’re pretty at least every day. He frowns as Finn chokes on his drink and Rey’s face turns blood red.

Rey recovers before he can say anything about it though. “Busy day!” she says, overcompensating on the enthusiasm. “What about you? Been testing the remodeled X-wings today?” She gestures to the flight suit arms still tied around his waist as Finn finally clears the beverage from his throat.

“Uh, yeah,” he says distractedly. “Finn, you okay, buddy?”

“Fine,” Finn wheezes. “I’m great… How’re you?”

Poe’s eyes dart between them. Rey looks like she’s gripping Finn’s hand under the table.

“Good, I guess,” he answers slowly and takes a bite of his food.

Finn and Rey seem to take that as permission to drop their stilted conversation and finish eating. Poe spends the rest of dinner hoping his friends work out whatever is weirding them out without confronting him about it. He’s starting to feel like an awkward third wheel that their tension is balancing on. 

He can usually overlook how much it aches to see them so happy together; can usually even feel happy for them himself. But right now, he can feel their nerves around him. Whatever he did must have let them on to whatever this mish mash of feelings inside his chest is. They’re probably nervous because they’re going to tell him to back off. Probably, they’ll let him down gently. Better not to risk it.

He finishes his food quickly, intending to go find BB-8 and maybe get some more work done on one of the X-wings in repair. But when he goes to stand, both Finn and Rey get up with him.

“I was just gonna go-” he starts at the same time Finn says,

“Poe, can we talk to you?”

He feels himself deflate a little but plasters on a smile. He’d really been hoping to ignore this until it just went away. It would’ve been easier that way. But he just can’t say no to the tentative smile on Finn’s face. He glances at Rey who smiles encouragingly at him.

“Yeah,” he says. “Sure, buddy.”

They put their trays in the dish tub and Poe follows them out of the mess hall and down a couple of corridors before Rey takes a sharp turn down a rarely used hallway. Poe kind of wilts against the wall and waits for one of them to say something.

“We were wondering if-” Finn starts and rings his hands. “Well. We wanted to know if you would, maybe, uh-,” he glances pleadingly at Rey.

Rey squares her shoulders. “We want to kiss you,” she blurts.

Poe blinks uncomprehendingly at her. “I- you what?” His brain lurches around wildly for a second. Do they not know what kissing means? No, of course they do. He’s seen them kiss each other. Then why would they…?

“If that’s something you would want to do with us,” Finn supplies nervously, “then we would both like to kiss you very much.”

“Please,” Rey adds.

A soft chuckle forces its way out of Poe’s mouth; he can feel a smile spreading across his face. “What, really?” he asks.

Finn beams and nods and Rey grins, smug.

Poe looks back and forth between their radiant, beautiful (young) faces. He’s absolutely doomed. “Kriff,” he says softly, emphatically. “ _ Yes _ .”

Relief flashes in Finn’s eyes and he steps forward to grab the front of Poe’s shirt, lightly tugging him until their lips meet gently. Poe shamefully almost swoons at the softness of Finn’s lips. He reaches up to cradle Finn’s head in his hands, opening his mouth ever so slightly in invitation. Finn copies him almost immediately but does nothing more than bring his other hand up so both palms rest flat against Poe’s chest.

Poe aches at how innocent it seems and decides to proceed slowly. He tilts his head a bit to slot their mouths together more snugly and Finn sighs through his nose. Poe moves his mouth gently against Finn’s until his teeth graze slightly against Finn’s bottom lip. That earns him a shudder. He grins and then swipes his tongue delicately along Finn’s bottom lip too. Finn sucks in a breath and fists his hands in Poe’s shirt. Poe ventures deeper then, lightly licking into Finn’s mouth, flicking gently at his tongue.

That must finally flip Finn’s switch. He hauls Poe in as close as possible and presses up into the kiss, his body begging Poe for more. Poe greedily obliges and thoroughly explores Finn’s mouth while also trying not to shove his tongue down Finn’s throat in his enthusiasm.

Poe hears a whimper as Finn starts to catch on and reciprocate and tries to gently disengage before Rey can feel too left out. Finn tries to follow his mouth but releases Poe looking breathless and a bit guilty when Rey makes another small whining noise.

Poe drops his hands from Finn’s face and winks at his dazed expression before grabbing one of his hands and turning to grin at Rey.

“What was that?” Rey demands breathlessly. “What did you do with your tongue?”

Poe chuckles and it comes out a bit strained. “Really?” he asks, trying not to sound alarmed. Rey nods, eyes hungry. “Um, that was making out, I guess?” he says. “Or depending on who you ask, swapping spit? Sucking face?” He wasn’t expecting quite this level of inexperience. “Aren’t you guys like, together? Don’t you… you know?”

He can’t really put together a more coherent thought with how Rey is staring him down like she wants to eat him alive. She ignores his babbling.

“Do it to me,” she orders him.

His knees almost give out and he leans back against the wall. “Yep,” he breaths out, entranced.

Rey pounces on him. She wraps her arms around his neck and mashes their mouths together, hard. He makes a startled noise and freezes for a millisecond before melting into and around her. As he softens, so does she. He brings an arm up to circle her waist lightly, still gripping Finn tightly with his other hand.

He tries to guide her the same way he did with Finn but she’s too impatient. When he tries to graze her lip with his teeth, she bites him back. He moans and his grip on her waist tightens. He would love her to keep on biting him, down his neck, leave marks on his chest. But that can be for later. Right now, she’s made her demands clear.

So he presses her lips apart with his own and swipes once into her mouth with his tongue. When she makes a hungry noise and tries to follow his tongue back into his mouth with her own, he meets her halfway and winds his tongue around hers, coaxing her into similar movements. She hums and mimics him with stunning aptitude. 

It’s such a turn on how intense she is. Poe is definitely hard by now, cock straining against the knot his sleeves make in the front of his jumpsuit. He reaches mindlessly with the hand around her waist to her thigh to draw her leg up around his hip. Rey sucks in a harsh breath.

Finn clears his throat next to them and squeezes Poe’s other hand hard. Rey rips her mouth off of his and they both pant into each other’s faces.

“We’re in a hallway,” Finn grinds out, sounding strangled.

Poe turns away from Rey to Finn and almost leans in to kiss him again. Finn’s eyes are blown wide and he’s panting too while chewing his lip. It looks like he’s stopping himself from kissing one of them.

What was the problem again? Oh right, they probably shouldn’t start fucking in a public hallway. Well, that was easily solvable.

“You guys wanna move this to my room then?” Poe asks sounding hoarse.

Finn nods enthusiastically and Rey pushes herself up off his front. He immediately feels cold but she grabs his other hand and starts dragging both of them down the hallway. Poe looks back at Finn where they continue to hold hands and then glances down at the bulge in Finn’s pants and licks his lips salaciously. Finn whimpers.

They stutter to a stop outside his door and Poe has to let go of them both before he can punch in his door code. Then, once the door is open, he has to drag them both in as they’ve become magnetized at the mouth.

He stands stupidly and watches for a moment as they seem to practice what he’d just shown them on each other.

“Kriff, that’s hot,” he breaths and sits down hard on the edge of the bed.

Rey and Finn break off their kiss with a filthy wet sound that goes straight to Poe’s cock. He lays back on the bed and covers his eyes with an arm. “I’m gonna die,” he mutters to himself.

The bed dips on both sides of him and he peers out from under his arm as they both lay a hand on his chest.

*

Finn can’t help gazing into Poe’s eyes. His pupils seem larger than normal and his face is ruddy from exertion. And his lips. Finn can’t help but to notice them as his eyes dart downward. Poe’s lips are red like they get when he bites at them when he’s thinking hard. And they’re puffy looking too, almost swollen; the skin pulled tight and a bit shiny with what is probably Rey’s spit. Finn isn’t sure why that’s so appealing but he shudders at the thought. Poe’s tongue flicks out to lick at them and Finn  _ wants _ .

“Can we kiss you some more now?” Rey asks Poe.

Poe squeezes his eyes shut tight for a second before opening them again and moves to sit up. Then he scoots back until his back is up against the head of the bed. He rakes his fingers through his curls and Finn wants to do the same.

“Time out for just a second,” Poe says. “What’re-” he swallows. “I need to know what your expectations are here.”

Finn turns to look at Rey and she looks back. They had both agreed that they wanted to go as far with Poe as they had with each other. Which was admittedly not that far (Finn was unsure if their rubbing against each other had even qualified as sex) but it wasn’t really for lack of wanting to. They both were hesitant to do anything more mostly from simple lack of knowledge of the logistics. They’d both agreed they’d feel more comfortable proceeding if Poe would agree to guide them.

Finn nods at Rey. She’s better about being more direct about what she wants.

“We both want you,” she says, dragging her eyes away from Finn to look at Poe. Finn’s eyes dart to him as well in time to see him swallow.

“We haven’t, ah, done much,” she continues, “with each other. But we’d like to. With you.”

“Right,” Poe all but gasps. “Right. So, I guess you haven’t actually fucked yet then?” Then he winces. “Sorry, that was rude. And not any of my business if you don’t want to tell me.”

Finn’s face heats up some but Rey laughs. “No, we haven’t fucked yet,” she agrees and Poe chuckles, a bit relieved. “But not because we don’t want to,” Rey tells him and he bites at his lip. Finn wants to lick it.

“It’s just neither of us have any experience so we weren’t actually sure what we should be doing and we thought that maybe you’d like to help us figure it out?” Rey finishes in a rush.

Poe groans and rubs a hand over his eyes. “Oh Force, you two’re gonna kill me, huh?” he asks and then grins.

Finn says, “Nah,” but Rey just shrugs her shoulders.

Finn and Poe both laugh.

“Alright,” Poe says, still chuckling. “Why don’t you start by telling me what you like?” He takes one of each of their hands and looks between them. Finn nods at Rey so she’ll explain.

“Well,” Rey starts, “we like kissing.” Poe nods and smiles indulgently at her. “And we like touching. I like when Finn holds me. And we like, erm, rubbing? Together?”

She looks adorably confused and Finn slides the fingers of his free hand under hers on the bed to show his support. It’s not like he really has the words to explain what they do either. She glances at him gratefully and squeezes his fingers.

Finn turns to look back at Poe who’s wearing an odd expression on his face and biting his bottom lip again. All of Finn’s attention immediately shifts to that lip. Now that he knows what it tastes like, it seems his obsession has only intensified.

“And we like your mouth,” he blurts out and then ducks his head. He hadn’t meant to actually say that.

Poe breathes out a laugh and squeezes Finn’s hand. Finn glances up at him through his eyelashes and Poe’s smile glows. “Alright,” Poe says again. “I can definitely work with that.

“But when you say you were, uh, rubbing. Were you naked? Did you come?”

Finn’s face heats again; he feels woefully ignorant. “We had clothes on,” he says at the same time Rey says,

“Come where?”

“No, did you have an orgasm?” Poe corrects quickly and Rey turns to Finn and raises an eyebrow.

“Um, I think we both did, yeah,” Finn tells Poe while looking at Rey still.

“Well, that’s all that sex really is, at it’s most basic,” Poe tells them. “All parties involved do what feels good with each other until everyone’s come.”

Finn looks up at Poe again. That seems a lot simpler than he thought it would be.

“Well, if that’s all then,” Rey says and then climbs into Poe’s lap to straddle him.

There’s a tight, warm feeling in Finn’s chest as Poe laughs and Rey leans forward to kiss him some more. Finn watches for a while with a goofy smile on his face but when Rey makes a pleading, moaning sound and rocks her hips against Poe like she does to Finn sometimes, he becomes intensely aware of his now fully hard dick.

Poe pulls his mouth away from Rey and his eyes flick over to Finn. He grins.

“Rey, sweetheart, let me lay you down, okay?” Poe asks breathlessly and Rey nods. “We wouldn’t want Finn to feel left out.” He looks over again to wink at Finn before wrapping his arms around Rey’s back and lifting up onto his knees, taking her with him, and then laying her down so he hovers over her.

Rey giggles and then looks over to Finn. “Sorry, Finn,” she laughs, “but, you know…” and she glances back up to Poe’s lips.

“Yeah,” Finn agrees with a sigh and looks over to Poe’s mouth as well. His lips looked bitten bright red again.

Poe laughs. “That is extremely flattering, honestly.” He kisses Rey’s cheek. “A massive ego boost,” he adds before grabbing Finn’s shirt collar and tugging him over for a quick peck on the mouth.

Finn grins dopily as they gaze into each other’s eyes.

Rey groans under them, breaking the moment. “We probably shouldn’t have told him that, Finn,” she says with mock exasperation. “He’s going to be unbearably smug now.”

Finn laughs and Poe says, “Yep!” unashamedly. “But now let me show you what else I can do with my mouth,” he continues, switching from excitedly smug to low and sultry so fast, it almost makes Finn dizzy.

Poe turns back to Rey and noses the side of her face until his mouth is right at her ear. “Why don’t you kiss Finn some more sweetheart, and if I kiss you somewhere you don’t like, you let me know, okay?” Then he gently takes Rey’s earlobe in between his teeth.

Finn honestly would not have guessed that ears could be sexy at all but the combination of Poe’s mouth on Rey and the soft, surprised moan that Rey makes, really really does it for Finn. He shifts forward to press along Rey’s side and she meets him in a kiss.

*

Poe pulls his teeth slowly, delicately, until Rey’s earlobe slips from between them and he shifts to mimic Finn on Rey’s other side until they bracket her. He smiles briefly at his two best friends enthusiastically using their newly acquired making out skills and resolutely ignores the feeling that he’s going to corrupt them. They approached him. They want this. And he sure as kriff wants them back.

He takes Rey’s hand where she’s gone to wrap it around Finn’s neck and stretches it up on the bed near her head to give himself better access and holds her hand there. She goes willingly where he moves her and he puts his mouth to the good use that they both so obviously want.

First he gently kisses her collar bone that’s exposed by her tank top. Then, when he knows she’s aware of where he is, he parts his lips and mouths at it some. Rey groans into Finn’s mouth above his head and Poe smiles into her skin.

He trails sucking kisses from her collar bone, up her neck, and under her jaw where it’s exposed so she can reach Finn’s mouth. He catches sight of them passionately kissing and has to squirm to relieve some of the pressure on his cock.

He ducks his head back down quickly to the juncture of her neck and shoulder and gently sucks on her skin. He’d love to leave a mark on her neck for anyone to see but he doesn’t know yet how that would be received, so he settles for somewhere more easily covered by the wraps she usually wears. He laves his tongue over her, relishing her taste and then bites down ever so gently.

Rey whines above his head and he feels Finn pull away from her. “Okay?” Finn asks sounding dazed.

Poe reluctantly releases Rey’s skin and pulls back too.

“Uh-huh,” Rey whines and then looks right into Poe’s eyes with fiery want. Poe bites his lip.

“Sweetheart, is it alright if I kiss you here?” he asks and slides his hand up from where it was resting on her stomach to lightly cup one breast.

She sucks in a breath and nods sharply. “Kiss me anywhere,” she breathes and heat flares through Poe’s whole body. He has to restrain himself from thrusting into Rey’s hip where he’s pressed up against her.

Finn has no such compunction and grinds against her. A whimper escapes Poe’s throat and Finn and Rey both moan.

Poe ducks his head to Rey’s still clothed breast and mouths at her until he finds her nipple. Then she squeezes his hand hard when he presses his tongue flat against the little peak and licks roughly. Rey makes a high pitched humming sound and Poe does it again.

Once the fabric over her nipple is thoroughly wetted, he purses his lips around her and sucks gently. Rey yelps and Poe sucks harder.

He distantly hears Finn gasping in ragged breaths somewhere over his head; it seems they’ve forgotten about kissing each other. Poe feels a validating rush of pride at driving them both to distraction.

Finn gasps out, “Can I- Can I try too?”

Poe feels Rey nod vigorously and pulls off a bit. “Start by licking and sucking some,” he instructs, “and only bite very, very gently.”

Rey whines again and Poe demonstrates by taking her peaked nub between his teeth and putting the barest amount of pressure on it. Her hips try to surge up off the bed but are pinned down by Poe’s arm. He smiles and licks at her before pulling up.

Finn’s eyes are blown out and he licks his lips hungrily. Poe nods encouragingly at him and Finn lowers his head to lick at Rey’s other nipple. Rey makes a breathy little noise as Finn continues to mouth at her.

Poe finally drops Rey’s hand to lean up on his elbow so he can kiss her mouth again. She immediately opens under him, hungry for it, and he licks playfully into her mouth. She responds eagerly; is a breathtakingly fast study. She kisses like she knows exactly what she wants and Poe is weak for that shit.

He pulls her bottom lip into his mouth and sucks a bit while pulling off so, so slowly. She’s whimpering by the time he releases her and he can’t help but to smile his affection for her when she opens her eyes to meet his.

Her hips are making jerky little movements and she’s panting with how turned on she is. Poe can’t help but to rub his erection against her hip a little. She’s so kriffing beautiful when she’s coming apart.

He bends his head back down to trace his nose up the side of hers. “You’re so beautiful, sweetheart,” he murmurs to her. His hand slides down from her belly towards her pussy. “So hot for us,” he whispers and kisses the corner of her mouth. Her breathing is ragged. He cups his fingers around her mound and presses gently and she kriffing comes. Just from that.

Poe is staggered. He holds his hand against her as she writhes and keens. Her hand comes up to tangle in his hair. He glances over at Finn, who’s released her nipple and is just staring up at Rey’s face in awe as her other hand fists in the shoulder of Finn’s shirt.

Once she’s done, Poe moves his fingers away from her and strokes her cheekbone with his thumb. “Godsdamn, Rey,” he breathes and she smiles up at him, panting with sleepy eyes.

“Kriff,” Finn mutters and Poe would laugh because it’s the first time he’s heard Finn curse but he sounds so desperately turned on that Poe is suddenly reminded of his own throbbing erection.

He pecks a last kiss against Rey’s slack mouth and says, “‘Scuse us sweetheart, we’ll just be a second.”

She laughs weakly as he pulls away and starts to maneuver himself over her so he can get on top of Finn. Finn rolls onto his back to accommodate him and immediately leans up to kiss Poe hungrily. Poe is so into it. Finn may not be as quick a study as Rey with technique but he’s making up for it with enthusiasm. It’s been years since Poe’s lips have been so abused from just kissing. He loves it.

He’s propped himself up on his forearms over Finn and they’re already flush together from the chest down but he needs more pressure. He rolls his weight onto his right knee on the outside of Finn’s thigh so he can nudge his left leg in between Finn’s. Finn gasps when Poe wedges his thigh snug up under Finn’s balls and thrusts his own cock into Finn’s hip.

Poe grins against Finn’s slack mouth and starts to trail kisses along his jaw to his throat. As Finn threads his fingers gently through Poe’s hair, Poe wonders absently if it would be too soon to ask Finn to pull on it. Probably. He noses Finn’s jaw so he’ll tip his head back and Poe tongues and then sucks a spot that he personally likes on Finn’s neck right below his ear at the corner of his jaw.

Finn seems to like it too and Poe smiles again as Finn’s hips thrust up into him and his fingers tighten. Poe groans and sucks harder. Probably there won’t be a visible mark on Finn’s dark skin. Poe’s having a hard time remembering why he should care.

Poe grinds his hips back into Finn and bites on the mark he’s probably making on Finn’s neck. Finn’s hips stutter and he pulls on Poe’s hair as a long, low moan escapes his mouth as he comes.

Poe holds himself up over Finn for a moment until Finn opens his eyes and disentangles his fingers from Poe’s hair. “Sorry if I pulled,” Finn tells him sweetly before trying to tuck back a piece of the unruly mess on Poe’s forehead.

“Huh,” Poe chuckles a little hysterically. “Honestly, I really kriffing liked it.”

Finn’s eyes go wide but then he grins and slides a hand back into Poe’s hair. Poe barely has time to exhale before his head is tugged to the side and Rey leans up to meet him in a kiss. It’s almost overwhelming; his hips start to rut up against Finn again.

“What can we do to help you?” Finn asks him, low and throaty. “What’ll make you orgasm?”

Poe whimpers against Rey’s lips as a dozen filthy thoughts flick through his brain. He doesn’t need to drop them in the deep end on the first go round though so he needs to just make it simple.

He pulls away from Rey’s mouth with a tremendous effort and kneels up over Finn. He starts to struggle with the knotted arms of his flightsuit. Kriff, he’s still fully clothed, boots and all, and he’s so turned on it’s distracting. The knot finally loosens and he just shoves the suit down to bunch around his knees.

“I’m seriously almost there,” he tells them and falls backwards onto his ass to lean against his pillows. “I can just…” he licks his palm and shoves it into his underwear, “probably get off just thinking about the two of you.” His eyes slide shut as he finally wraps his hand around his cock. He really is close.

The bed shifts though and he opens his eyes to Rey and Finn crawling up the bed on either side of him. He breathes out an unsteady exhale at Rey’s predatory smile and she crushes their mouths together.

Poe turns his head to dive into her mouth and tugs his cock with a long, slow slide. Then Finn brings his lips to Poe’s neck and Poe hums encouragingly. Finn starts sucking a mark into the side of his neck and Poe whines against Rey’s mouth. He tightens his fist around himself and jerks faster. Kriff, the two of them are so hot. And enthusiastic. Finn bites gently at Poe’s neck and Poe’s whole body goes rigid. Rey makes up for his sudden incoordination with her tongue and slides a hand into his hair.

Poe’s brain is so swamped in arousal he can barely do anything except keep up the rhythm of his hand and then Rey pulls her mouth away from his. His eyes blink open in surprise to see her staring at him intensely.

She says, “Come on, Poe,” all rough and commanding and then tugs his hair and he’s gone.

He’s vaguely aware of his long, low groan as heat floods through his entire body as he’s wracked with waves of pleasure.

He blinks his eyes open after he’s gone limp to see Rey and Finn both smiling down at him looking extremely satisfied. He huffs a laugh and tries to will away the heat rushing to his cheeks.

“So,” he says, rather hoarse, “that was…” he briefly searches for a word but gives up on sounding cool or even a little less smitten than he is, “really fantastic, actually.”

They break into matching wide grins and Poe can’t help but smile dopily back at them.

“Agreed,” Finn says and leans in to press a sweet kiss to the corner of Poe’s mouth. Poe’s heart squeezes in his chest.

“That was even better than it usually is,” Rey agrees before flopping backwards onto the bed.

Poe chuckles and then winces when he drags his hand out of his underwear. He needs to clean himself up. He sits up and swings his legs over Rey to sit on the edge of the bed then looks down at his boots and rolls his eyes.

“Next time, maybe we can actually get to taking our clothes off,” he says without thinking and then freezes when he hears two sharp intakes of breath behind him.

His head whips around and he starts to backpedal immediately. “Or, you know, whatever you guys want. We don’t even have to do this again. It can totally just be a one time-”

“Shut up,” Rey teases him and prods him with the toe of her shoe.

Poe looks from Rey to Finn who’s actually looking like he’s interested in taking all their clothes off now. Relief washes through him.

“Let’s definitely be naked next time,” Finn tells them and both Poe and Rey laugh.

“Sure, buddy,” Poe laughs and then tugs the waist of his flight suit up to his hips one handed and gets up to head to the small fresher off his room. “Let’s clean up a bit first though.”

He turns on the hot water in the sink and hears someone get up off the bed and follow him. He looks up and sees Finn in the mirror behind him.

“I always have to rinse off after,” Finn tells him. “But Rey doesn’t really get this wet so she usually doesn’t have to.”

Poe nods and grabs a washcloth to rinse under the water. “Yeah, when guys come, it’s usually a lot messier than when women do.” Finn nods seriously and accepts the washcloth Poe holds out to him.

Poe rinses his hands and sits to unlace his boots and then shoves off his suit and underwear into a gross pile on the floor to be washed later. When he looks up, he sees Finn has a similar pile of pants and underwear and is wiping down his, honestly, rather impressive cock. Poe clamps down on the noise about to escape his throat and gets himself another washcloth. He is way too old to be interested again this soon.

“Rey,” he calls, purposefully turning his attention elsewhere, “there’s clothes in the drawers next to the bed if you need anything else to wear.”

Rey makes an unintelligible noise as a response and Poe smiles to himself before finishing his cleanup and getting a clean pair of underwear from the fresher cupboard for both himself and Finn.

When he goes to exit the fresher though, he immediately freezes in his tracks. Rey’s obviously been rifling through his drawers. Her back is to him and she’s just finishing sliding one of Poe’s t-shirts on as it slips past her bare ass and hangs to mid-thigh. Poe seriously considers giving round two a go right now, too old or not, as Finn passes by him and heads over to the drawer as well.

Poe’s heart swells almost painfully hot in his chest as Rey deposits herself under his covers and Finn pulls on another one of his shirts. He hadn’t allowed himself to hope that they may want to spend the night with him.

Finn looks over to smile at him warmly and Poe’s kickstarted back into functioning. He goes to pick through the drawer himself and finds a pair of soft sleep pants to pull on and hesitates briefly before shrugging and pulling off his undershirt. He’s worn it all day and he usually sleeps without one anyway.

When he turns back around, Finn is holding the edge of the covers up for him. “This alright?” Finn asks him a little tentatively.

Poe’s smile almost splits his face and he nods. “Yeah, buddy.” There’s nowhere he’d rather be than curled in his bed between these two. He presses a kiss to Finn’s cheek and climbs under the covers where Rey is waiting for him.

She arranges him on his back, pulls the covers up to his chin, and curls into a little ball with her head resting on his chest. Then Finn slides in on his other side and stretches out along his side, also using Poe as a pillow.

Poe’s face starts to hurt from grinning so hard. He wraps an arm around both of their shoulders and kisses them each on top of their head before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I hope you enjoyed. Please feel free to leave a comment and tell me this is terrible. I feel like it might be because it's 100% self-indulgent trash.  
> But thanks for reading.  
> (Also, I've adopted the word kriff thanks to all you lovely SW creators.)


	2. Chapter 2

Finn wakes up hard in his borrowed underwear. He smiles to himself as he thinks of last night before slowly blinking his eyes open to see a mess of black curls inches from his face. He shifts and presses himself tighter along Poe’s back; splays his hand out where it’s resting on Poe’s bare stomach.

Poe makes a sleepy little noise and Finn shifts himself up on an elbow and smiles. Poe is curled around Rey with his nose stuck in the back of her hair and Rey is in her customary ball with her head resting on Poe’s bicep.

Finn can’t help but to press a little kiss against Poe’s shoulder. When Poe smiles with his eyes still closed, Finn gives him another. And then trails a line of them across Poe’s shoulder to his neck. When he kisses the back of Poe’s neck, Poe hums and then rolls his ass gently against Finn’s crotch. Finn groans into his hair.

“What’re you two doing?” Rey mumbles hoarsely.

“Think Finn’s tryin’a seduce me,” Poe slurs back at her.

“Pretty sure we already did that,” Rey tells him, sounding marginally more awake.

Poe snorts. “Hey, I’d be into it if you wanted to try again.”

Rey giggles and squirms around until she’s facing Poe and gives him a slow, sweet kiss. Finn can’t help but melt a little at the sight.

Rey pulls back. “Your breath stinks,” she whines at him.

Finn and Poe both burst into laughter.

“We could probably all do with being a little cleaner,” Poe agrees once he’s caught his breath.

Finn makes a sound of agreement as he runs his tongue along his teeth and Rey starts to crawl over them both. He huffs and reflexively curls around Poe when she props her hand on his stomach to push herself out of the bed.

“Ugh,” he groans after her retreating back and Poe chuckles.

“We probably should wash,” Poe tells him but makes no move to get up. “Pretty sure I can smell myself from here.”

Finn says, “Mhmm,” into Poe’s hair but wraps his arm around Poe’s middle instead of moving. “You smell fine to me,” he mumbles.

“Well,” Poe reasons, “if we get up now, Rey will probably let us join her in the fresher. And I kinda can’t stop thinking about getting my mouth on her again.”

Finn’s eyes snap open. It’s like Poe already knows exactly how to flip all his switches. Rey’s skin all wet and Poe licking off the droplets… He leans up again to look down at Poe who’s already smirking back.

“You make an excellent argument,” Finn tells him seriously before kissing the tip of his nose and pushing up out of the bed.

Poe laughs and follows him into the fresher where Rey is spitting a mouthful of toothpaste into the sink.

“Did you use my toothbrush?” Poe asks her, a little taken aback.

Rey wipes her mouth and looks from him to Finn and back. “Yes?” she says. “I mean your tongue was in my mouth yesterday. How’s that different than me using your toothbrush?”

Finn looks over at Poe expectantly and laughs at his puzzled expression. Finn had similar thoughts to Rey’s. Then Rey pointedly hands Poe’s toothbrush to Finn and Finn snorts when Poe rolls his eyes and seems to accept his shared toothbrush fate.

Poe collects himself and walks over to turn on the shower. “I was thinking it seems silly for us to take turns using the shower,” he says nonchalantly. Rey quirks an amused eyebrow at him. “And maybe I could help you wash your back,” he adds with a bit of a leer.

Finn chuckles and starts to brush his teeth but Rey takes Poe’s words as a challenge and reaches down to grasp the hem of Poe’s shirt and lift it over her head, revealing the nothing she’s wearing underneath. Finn almost chokes on his toothpaste and Poe’s eyes kind of bug out of his head.

She turns to wink at Finn and brushes past Poe to step into the shower. “Brush your teeth, flyboy,” she says over her shoulder, “and then maybe you can join me.”

Finn blinks for several seconds, his eyes caught on the small swells of Rey’s breasts as water washes over them before he notices Poe absently nudging him.

“You done with that?” Poe asks him dazedly, eyes still on Rey.

Finn drags his eyes back to the sink in front of him and quickly finishes brushing his teeth before handing the brush to Poe. He loses several more seconds just watching Rey massage shampoo into her hair until Poe is finished and tugs at the shirt Finn’s wearing.

“You gotta lose the clothes if you’re getting in,” he tells Finn and then steps past him, sliding his pants and underwear off. Finn almost freezes again staring at Poe’s ass but manages to collect himself and all but rip off his borrowed clothes before stepping around the plexiglass partition to join them.

Poe is kissing Rey; it’s a bit playful and messy but he’s only touching her with a hand cupping her cheek and the other on her shoulder. As Finn watches, Rey tentatively places her hands high on Poe’s hips and Finn has a sudden, vivid mental image of Rey’s wet nipples sliding against Poe’s chest hair and he whimpers a bit.

Rey pulls back from Poe’s mouth and maneuvers them to switch places before moving in to kiss Finn too. Finn smiles as she kisses him and gently places his hands on her upper arms and tries not to think about how close her stomach is to his cock.

As if Rey’s reading his mind (and maybe she is), she tenses minutely before stepping forward and pressing their bodies together. Finn groans as her warm, wet skin presses his fully erect cock between them.

Rey pulls back with a satisfied grin when Poe whines behind her. Finn looks up to meet his eyes and is floored by the fiery heat he’s met with. Seeing them together seems to really turn Poe on. Finn grins at him as Rey spins around and draws Poe in by the back of his neck until she’s sandwiched between the two of them.

She kisses Poe hard but quickly and releases him for Poe to reach over her shoulder to kiss Finn too. Finn loses himself for a moment in the feel of Poe’s tongue and the slide of Rey’s skin under his fingertips. Then Rey wiggles between them and Poe sucks Finn’s bottom lip into his mouth before pulling away slowly.

“We should probably actually wash,” Rey says a little breathlessly.

Poe smiles and breathes, “Sure,” and he pulls away while Finn can only chuckle dazedly. He’s not sure how he can focus on washing himself with all this wet naked flesh in front of him.

It turns out not to be a problem at all as Poe uses the soap to wash only Finn or Rey and not himself so they try to return the favor and everyone ends up thoroughly washed and touched and horny and giggling.

Once they manage to rinse all the soap out of Poe’s hair though, Poe bites his bottom lip again and Finn knows this is about to take a turn into something a lot more exciting.

Poe glances at Finn but his eyes land on Rey. “Sweetheart,” he says, gentle and sultry while cupping Rey’s face. Rey hums and Finn’s chest constricts pleasantly. “I really want to get my mouth on you again,” he murmurs to her.

Heat flares through Finn’s lower belly and Rey nods enthusiastically.

Poe smiles indulgently and presses a small kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Then, would it be alright with you if I put my mouth on you here?” Rey gasps and her eyes go wide as Poe cups his hand over the dark curls between her legs.

Finn’s whole body goes instantly, feverishly hot. He wants to see Poe’s mouth on Rey more than anything.

“Yes,” Rey breathes quiet and heated and Poe sinks down to his knees in front of her just out of the shower’s spray. He presses on Rey’s thighs until she leans back against the shower wall and then looks up at Finn.

“Join me,” he tells Finn with a crooked smile and Finn sinks to his knees too, heart pounding in his chest.

“Lift up, sweetheart,” Poe tells Rey and pats the outside of her thigh. Rey’s eyebrows raise but she lifts her leg so Poe can place her knee carefully over his shoulder. Finn is immediately distracted by the glimpse of pink flesh he can now see through the dark curls between Rey’s thighs.

“Alright, Finn,” Poe starts and Finn blinks and refocuses his attention. “I’m gonna teach you how to give this lady all the pleasure she could ever want and more,” Poe tells him with a laughing undercurrent. Finn grins at him and then follows his gaze when it swivels back to Rey. She looks back at them a bit dazed.

“Rey, you can tell me to stop whenever you want, okay? If something feels weird or wrong, just let us know,” Poe tells her gently. “This is all about you right now.”

Rey blinks but then smiles, a bit smug. “I’m a pretty big fan of everything you’ve done with your mouth so far. So long as you can actually shut up and put it to good use, Dameron.”

Finn and Poe both laugh then and Poe presses a kiss to the inside of Rey’s thigh that’s bracketing his head. “Alright then, here we go.”

Poe smooths his hand up Rey’s other thigh and dips his thumb between her legs, the rest of his fingers resting on her hip bone. Finn’s attention is immediately riveted and he leans forward to see better. Poe slides his thumb down the center of the strip of pink Finn can still see and then drags it to the slide gently, exposing Rey’s core to their gaze.

Rey sucks in a sharp breath above them and Finn’s tongue darts out to lick his lips.

“When you first start going,” Poe tells him quietly, “most women like if you start to rub them gently all along here.” He slides his thumb along pink flesh back and forth and Rey twitches. Finn’s mouth feels dry.

“If she’s already wet, it’ll be a smooth slide like now, but you may want to spread some of her own slick around,” Poe tells him and moves his thumb to part her inner walls and gently swirls. Rey gasps again.

“Here,” Poe says, and drops his hand to take hold of Finn’s and guide it to Rey. He lines up their index fingers and guides Finn’s finger to Rey’s center. Finn exhales hard at the feel of her; so hot and slick.

Poe grins impishly at him suddenly and grabs Finn’s wrist, moving it away from Rey and then sucks Finn’s finger into his mouth. A punched out noise presses out past Finn’s lips as Poe swirls his tongue around it.

“Sorry,” Poe says after pulling off Finn’s finger, not sounding sorry at all. “Couldn’t help myself.” Finn’s brain kind of reels as Poe laughs at him but they both snap back to attention when Rey whines softly.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” Poe tells her, actually contrite this time. He slides his fingers up to spread her apart again but then leans forward and puts his mouth over her.

Rey keens above them as Poe does something with his mouth and Finn’s cock jumps where its hanging between his thighs. He can’t look away from Poe but scrambles to grasp Rey’s hand. She all but crushes Finn’s fingers as she pants and writhes.

When Poe finally pulls away, he turns to look at Finn and grins. “So, what I did there was touch her here.” He moves his thumb to the apex of Rey’s core and spreads her a little to expose a nub. “This is her clit. It’s the bit on the outside of her body that’ll feel the most intense when you touch her.”

Finn nods but is a little caught up on the ‘outside of her body’ part. “‘Kay,” he breathes. He’s never been more aware of how heavy his cock feels.

Poe takes Finn’s hand again and places his index fingertip over the nub. “Be gentle,” he instructs then moves Finn’s finger in a small circle. Rey hums and shifts her hips. Finn looks up to see her eyes closed and head tipped back against the shower wall and he smiles back at Poe.

“Now do the same thing with the flat of your tongue,” Poe tells him, low and hungry.

Finn bites his lip a little before nodding and leans past Poe, his shoulder pressing against Poe’s chest, to bring his mouth up to meet Rey. He opens his mouth like Poe did and delicately presses his tongue against the little nub of her clit. Rey’s hand tightens on his. Then he swirls his tongue around and Rey moans. Encouraged, Finn does it again to the same result. He pulls back to check with Poe and finds him biting his lip and stroking his own cock with his free hand. Finn’s breath stutters out of him in a wheeze.

“That is the hottest thing I have ever seen,” Poe tells him, voice hoarse.

Before Finn can say anything back though, Poe leans forward and licks into his mouth aggressively. But right as Finn starts to be able to reciprocate, Poe pulls away again and Finn feels a little dizzy at Poe’s bouncing change of pace.

“Apparently I have a new thing for licking the taste of Rey off of you,” Poe tells him, matter-of-fact and Rey laughs breathily above them.

“Getting a little distracted, there?” Rey asks playfully.

Poe grins rakishly at Finn and then up at Rey. “Sorry, sweetheart. I’ll try not to let it happen again but,” he glances at Finn appraisingly, “honestly, no promises.”

Rey laughs again but it changes midway to a moan when Poe leans into her and licks a stripe up her center. “Kriff, Finn,” he says. “Feel how wet she is.” He grabs Finn’s hand again and places the pads of two of his fingers against Rey’s very center.

Finn swallows. Poe wasn’t kidding. Rey feels sopping wet. “Yeah,” he gasps and rubs gently against her. Rey hums another whine and rocks her hips, squeezing Finn’s other hand again.

One of Poe’s fingers joins Finn’s and Finn feels Poe’s lips brush against his ear. He hadn’t realized how closely they were pressed together until now. He instinctively wiggles to feel everywhere Poe’s naked flesh is pressed up against him.

“Watch her face,” Poe murmurs quietly and Finn can feel Poe’s finger start to dip inside Rey. His cock starts to throb but he drags his eyes up to Rey’s face in time to see her brow furrow and her lips part on a long, high, “Ahh!” She looks drunk on pleasure.

Poe’s finger slowly slides into Rey’s heat as deep as it can go so Finn’s fingers are pressed up against her, caught between Rey’s center and Poe’s palm. Then Poe leans forward and fits his mouth over Rey’s clit again.

Finn can feel Poe moving his mouth and tongue against Rey and she pants, “Ah, ah, ah!”

Poe pumps his finger inside Rey slowly a few times and all Finn can do is watch where his mouth is on her, dumbfounded. Rey looks and feels like she’ll come to pieces at any second.

Then Poe pulls his finger out and guides Finn to replace him; wraps his fingers around Finn’s hand and gently pushes Finn’s finger into Rey’s tight, hot center. Finn has never felt anything like the silky heat there and grips Rey’s hand just as tight as she’s gripping his.

Rey keens again as Poe continues moving his mouth. Then Poe starts to wiggle his finger back into Rey, up next to Finn’s. Finn whines a little just as Rey starts to moan on every panting exhale. He wishes he had a hand free to touch himself.

Rey’s hips start to rock in earnest and it feels like her insides are trembling around Finn’s finger. Poe guides him to pump in and out of Rey’s body slowly when Rey suddenly clenches up around them and all but shouts.

Finn stares in awe up at Rey’s face as she rides out her ecstasy. A minute later, Poe pulls away from Rey, smiling and eases their fingers out of her and slides her leg down from his shoulder. Rey slides down the shower wall to sit sprawled on the floor in front of them, a blissful look on her face.

Poe brushes some damp hair off her forehead and kisses the side of her mouth. She reaches for his neck though and turns into the kiss, molding their lips together for a minute before pulling away again, panting.

Finn exhales, long and slow. “Kriff, Rey. That was-,” he swallows, still immeasurably turned on. “You’re beautiful.”

She smiles over at him and then makes grabby hands. He grins back and leans forward so she can press their lips together too.

When she pulls away, she licks her lips and says, “Is that what I taste like?”

Finn smirks at her and then looks over at Poe who’s laughing. Poe cocks an eyebrow at him from where he’s now sitting on the tiled floor. Finn leans over to kiss him too; chases the taste of Rey out of Poe’s mouth with his tongue.

Rey groans beside them. “I want you inside me,” she says pleadingly and they rip away from each other’s mouths at the same time.

*

“ _ Kriff _ , yes,” Poe says at the same time that Finn just makes an unintelligible noise. Poe can relate. Rey’s face is flushed and she’s chewing her lip as her eyes dart between them. Poe can’t help but to think how gorgeous she looks, even soaking wet and colored pink.

He twists around to turn off the shower which has gone lukewarm in their distraction and waits for Finn to stand before reaching a hand up to him for a lift. His knees are not what they used to be and kneeling on the tiled floor so long has made him achey. Not that he’d complain. He’d be more than happy to worship at Rey’s feet for as long as she wanted.

Finn smiles indulgently at him before tugging him off the floor and they turn to Rey at the same time. She lifts both hands towards them with what looks like monumental effort and they pull her up as well. When Poe drops her hand to grab a towel though, she staggers taking her first step. Poe immediately backtracks but before he can offer to help, Finn just scoops Rey into his arms and she laughs.

“My legs feel like jelly!” she half whines, half laughs.

Finn chuckles and Poe turns his most charming smile on Rey. “Do I make your knees weak, sweetheart?” He grabs a towel and drapes it over her.

She scoffs and rolls her eyes, still smiling. “Don’t go getting a big head, Dameron.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Poe tells her and Finn rolls his eyes.

“Too late,” Finn says.

Poe runs a towel over his hair, follows Finn into the bedroom, and throws the towel at Finn’s head after he sets Rey on the bed. Finn laughs and Poe checks the time on his holo-display. Miraculously, they still have 40 minutes until they’ll be missed. That should be plenty of time, considering he’s been almost uncomfortably hard since he first tasted Rey.

Rey pulls Finn down on the bed with her and then rolls him until she’s kneeling over him and they both laugh. Poe watches them fondly for a second before Rey tentatively puts her hand on Finn’s cock and Finn groans.

Poe licks his lips and heads over to join them. This’ll probably actually be best if Rey still wants it. He crawls up on the bed behind Rey and presses himself along her back. She makes a startled gasp as his dick is pressed against her lower back. Then he wraps his right hand around her fingers and guides her to fully grasp Finn’s cock. Finn’s eyes slip closed and he moans under them.

Poe smiles and kisses Rey’s shoulder. “You’ve never had anyone inside you?” he asks her gently.

She shakes her head. “No. Just the two of you, just now.”

“And it felt good?” he asks just to be sure. She nods. “Then Finn is going to feel amazing inside you,” he murmurs to her and lightly strokes their joined hands over Finn. He’d been thinking that Finn would feel amazing inside  _ him _ , but he wants Rey to have this first.

Finn hums and grips Rey’s knees on the outside of his hips. Poe slides his other hand around Rey’s waist and trails his fingers down to her pussy. She’s still sopping wet. He kisses her shoulder again and starts to gently massage around her folds. She whimpers a little.

“Have you gotten a birth control booster from the medic?” he asks her and has to stop his fingers moving before she answers breathily.

“Yes.”

“Good,” he smiles and swirls a firm circle around her clit. Her hips twitch forward. “So, Finn is a lot bigger than just two of our fingers,” he tells her, loud enough for Finn to hear now and squeezes their hands around his cock. Finn’s nostrils flare and he bites his bottom lip.

“Yeah,” Rey gasps.

“And since you’re a virgin, it’s going to hurt a little the very first time.” She makes a half-questioning/half-aroused noise. He kisses her neck. “But just for a moment and then I’ll help to make it feel so good for you, okay?”

“Okay,” she nods. Her voice sounds tremulous but Poe doesn’t think it’s because she’s frightened.

“Alright, shift forward, sweetheart.” She scoots forward and Poe follows until their hands on Finn’s cock are almost between her thighs.

Poe releases her hand and moves away from her pussy and pats Finn’s thighs firmly until his eyes open. “Finn, you gotta be good, okay?” Finn’s eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. Poe pets at him. “She’s gonna feel really good but I need you to not thrust your hips,” he instructs. “I don’t want you to accidentally hurt her.”

Panic flashes through Finn’s eyes briefly before his brow sets in resolve. He looks at Rey. “I’d never hurt you, okay?” he says emphatically. “You can tell us if something doesn’t feel good. Right?” The latter question he directs at Poe.

“Of course,” Poe agrees quickly. “You’re in charge here, sweetheart,” he tells Rey and kisses her shoulder again.

Rey chuckles. “There may be such a thing as being too cautious,” she jokes. “Can’t we hurry this up just a bit?” She shimmies her hips and it rubs delicious friction on Poe’s cock. He groans and feels the sticky wet patch he’s making on her lower back.

“Yep,” he agrees quickly and Finn whines, “Please.”

Poe blinks his eyes open. He needs to focus on them for just a little while longer, then he can think about his own pleasure.

“Alright, lift your hips up a bit,” he tells Rey. “You can brace your palms on Finn’s chest if you need to.”

She does so and it causes her ass to press back into Poe’s lap. He tries really hard not to think about taking her ass while Finn fucks her. That is definitely not for now.

“Okay,” he grinds out and has to clear his throat. He reaches around her to grip Finn’s cock again and prop it up. He brushes the head of it against Rey’s folds and she hums. “Now, you’re going to lower yourself down really slowly,” he instructs. “Just the tip.”

Rey does just as he tells her and gasps when Finn must finally penetrate her. Finn’s eyes are squeezed shut; Poe knows it must be a struggle not to just surge upwards all at once and appreciates his restraint.

“Now pull back up and just keep doing that.” He brings his other hand back to her clit and starts to rub. “Only go as far down as you’re comfortable with.”

“Mhm,” she hums out and starts a torturously slow rhythm.

Poe closes his eyes and rests his forehead against Rey’s back as her small thrusts drag the soft skin of her back along his cock. He focuses on not moving his hips while he holds Finn’s cock for Rey and her pussy works over just the tip. It’s honestly so tantalizing. He can’t help feeling where they’re joined while he strokes at her clit.

Finn keens quietly and Poe grins into Rey’s skin. Rey huffs a little breathless laugh and drops herself down a bit farther than she had been going and freezes.

Poe kisses her back. “You’re alright, sweetheart,” he murmurs. “Just let yourself adjust.” He releases Finn’s cock and brings his fingers up to Rey’s nipple instead.

“Oh,” she breathes as he rolls her nipple between his fingers. She begins slowly fucking herself on Finn’s cock again.

Poe is about desperate with want by now and he’s not even the one Rey is unintentionally teasing. He can’t even imagine how Finn feels right now; Rey was so tight and hot when he’d had his finger inside her.

“Rey,” Finn whines as her strokes get deeper and deeper. 

Rey bends forward and presses her mouth against Finn’s as she bottoms out for the first time and Finn’s eyes shoot open as he convulses and comes.

Rey’s head jerks up and she watches Finn’s face as he rides out his pleasure with a long, low groan. Poe disentangles his hand from between them and reaches back to pat Finn’s calf while Rey kisses the side of Finn’s face.

Then Rey slides off of Finn and whips around to face Poe with a hungry look. “I need you,” she tells him, heated.

Poe lunges for her; slides an arm around her waist and cradles her face with the other hand. She immediately wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a fierce kiss. He matches the rhythm of her tongue while leaning her back to lay her down underneath him.

When she’s flat on the bed, he pulls his arm from under her and pulls at her knee to wrap her leg around his waist and can’t help but to grind against her a little. He groans into her mouth at the wetness he can feel there and pulls away from her face gently.

“Alright?” he asks breathlessly.

“Come on!” she groans and pushes her fingers up into his hair to tug a little.

“Yep,” he pants and props himself up on one arm so he can guide himself into her with the other hand. He bites his lip against the whine that wants to escape him as he feels how wet she is with her own slick and with Finn’s come.

“Kriff, sweetheart,” he murmurs into her neck as he penetrates her soft, slick, tight heat. She wraps her other leg around his waist and pulls at his hips with her heels. He thinks briefly about sliding into her in one go but settles for a handful of slow, shallow pumps; this is still her first time after all.

When he finally sheathes himself fully inside her, he pulls his head up to meet her mouth. Kisses her deeply and rolls his hips into her, pulling quiet noises from her throat.

“Kriffing hell,” Finn breathes from next to them. Poe smiles into Rey’s mouth and grinds against her. “You’re both gorgeous,” Finn tells them and Rey hums.

Poe moves his mouth away from Rey’s, down her jaw and throat, kisses wetly at her collar bone. He feels her shift and start to kiss Finn and he pulls back a bit to slide back into her on a downward grind. She whines some so Poe repeats the action and moves his mouth to her breast. When he licks at her, her hips roll upward to meet his thrust and he stiffens, gripping her hip, and has to focus hard on not coming quite yet. She feels too good.

He moves his hand from her hip to rub at her clit and she keens. Her inner muscles start to flutter around him and he sucks on the top swell of her breast, sliding in and out of her in a steady rhythm. She must rip her mouth away from Finn long enough to moan Poe’s name before she’s clenching around Poe’s cock and wailing her orgasm.

Poe pushes into her one last time before his own orgasm is ripped from him. Fire seems to flood his veins as the pressure in his balls tightens and finally releases. He’s vaguely aware of the loud groan leaving his mouth as he pants against Rey’s chest.

When he can finally breathe normally again, Rey is petting his hair and Finn is stroking one of his forearms. He hastily pushes himself up from where he’s slumped all of his weight onto Rey and smiles dopily at her. She grins back. Poe turns his besotted look on Finn too who’s already looking at him with such fondness, it makes Poe’s chest hurt.

Then he glances at his holo-display. “Ugh,” he groans and pulls out of Rey. “We definitely do not have time for breakfast now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I went to write this, it was because I wanted to write Poe going down on Rey. Not only did I not even get to that until chapter 2 and 7000ish words in, it's not even from either of their perspectives? Idk, it seems to be a theme with this for me to write from the third person's perspective. I hope it works?


	3. Chapter 3

Rey grits her teeth and shakes her head sharply, trying to banish the thoughts from her mind. She’s been trying to meditate for well over an hour now, but she keeps getting distracted with flashes of images from that morning. Finn, under her, with his jaw clenched and eyes squeezed shut as she rides him. Poe, looking up at her from his knees as he pleasures her in the shower. The two of them kissing the taste of her out of each others’ mouths.

All morning, as she’d run the obstacle course and practiced with Luke’s saber, she’d felt almost giddy. Thoughts of her boys and the feeling of soreness between her legs had seemed to strengthen her, compel her forward. She ran faster, fought harder, could focus her energy easier.

But this evening, her preoccupation has the opposite effect on her meditation. Try though she might, she can’t seem to be able to clear her head. Every time she starts to zone out, instead of communing with the Force, she invariably starts thinking about the feel of their skin on hers, or the taste of their mouths, or how beautiful they look when they kiss each other.

Her eyes pop open and she sighs before lowering herself and the two measly rocks she’d managed to the ground. She feels useless and irritated and slightly aroused. Judging by the position of the sun, it’s about time to call it quits for the evening meal anyway so she shakes out her limbs and collects her bag and starts the short hike back to the base. She can try again tomorrow.

Once she arrives, she immediately reaches out for Finn and senses him with Rose in one of the weapons storerooms. She’d just seen him a few hours ago at the midday meal but she’s been feeling an extra strong pull in his direction all day. In both of their directions. But since Poe’s been airborne all day in one of the remodeled X-wings, she heads straight for Finn again.

His smile when he sees her lights up his whole face like it always does and Rey’s chest feels all warm and tight. She falls gratefully into the hug he offers and clings to him a bit before she says hello to Rose.

Rose checks her datapad. “Wow, I guess it is almost time to eat,” she smiles at their embrace. “We can call it quits for tonight, Finn, and pick up again tomorrow.”

“Sounds good,” he tells her.

“I think I’ve got just enough time to shower. I’ll see you guys in a little while,” Rose waves at them cheerfully before she heads out the door.

Finn kisses the top of Rey’s head. “Have a good day?” he asks.

Rey shrugs and makes a non-committal noise. “When’s Poe getting back?” she asks instead of answering. She feels a little embarrassed that she couldn’t stop thinking about them long enough to even meditate.

“Should be any time now,” Finn answers and rubs his hands over her back. “You been thinking about him all day too?” Rey can hear the smile in his voice.

“Ugh,” she groans and buries her face in Finn’s chest. “The both of you,” she admits.

Finn chuckles and squeezes her. “Let’s go to the hangar. See if he’s in yet.”

They walk to the hangar hand in hand but when Rey sees BB-8 rolling towards them when they enter, she drops Finn’s hand and breaks into a sprint.

“Hey, BB!” she calls as she whips past the droid toward where she can feel Poe.

Poe doesn’t see her until she’s only a few meters away and his eyes widen in surprise before he drops his helmet in order to catch her when she leaps at him. They’re both laughing when they crash together and Rey wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. His hands end up supporting her under her butt and she squeezes him tight.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he greets her, still chuckling.

“Missed you,” she tells him and then drags her nose up his neck and jaw towards his mouth. “Couldn’t stop thinking about you today.” She goes in for a kiss but frowns, disappointed when he jerks his head away.

“Whoa, Rey,” his brow furrows nervously. “People’ll think you’re two-timing Finn,” he says quietly.

She leans back a little in his arms so he can see how crazy that is by the expression on her face. “Finn’s right here,” she says like Poe’s stupid.

And Finn walks up behind her with BB-8 like she knew he would. “Hey, hotshot,” he says to Poe. “Glad you’re back.”

Rey wiggles so Poe will put her down and he does so immediately. Poe’s face still looks distressed. “Do you not want people to know we’re all together?” she asks slowly. “Because I thought you’d be our boyfriend now.”

“No, that’s not-” he starts and then seems to process the entirety of what she said. “Wait, really?” He looks a little dumbfounded. Like he wasn’t expecting this at all.

Rey raises a critical eyebrow at him and then turns to Finn for agreement.

“Well, yeah,” Finn tells him after nodding at Rey. “I mean, if that’s what you want.”

Poe’s face breaks out into a very pleased grin. “Of course!” He looks a bit relieved. “I just didn’t want to presume…” He trails off but Rey has mercy on him and steps back into his space to kiss him finally.

She doesn’t let it last as long as she’d like because they should probably be getting to the mess hall now. When she pulls away, Poe’s got a sweet, dazed little smile on his face and she feels extremely full of affection.

BB-8 beeps and bumps against Poe’s helmet that’s still on the ground. Poe blinks and looks down at the droid.

“Sure, buddy. You guys go ahead and get something to eat,” he tells Rey and Finn. “I have to finish here and then I’ll catch right up to you.”

Rey nods and takes a step back only to be replaced with Finn who plants a hard kiss against Poe’s mouth before pulling away again to grab Rey’s hand. This time, Poe blushes as he smiles at them. Rey really likes the way his face looks when he’s flushed.

“See you in a minute, then,” Finn says and pulls Rey with him back out of the hangar.

Once Rey’s scarfed down all her food (an unfortunately hard habit to break), she tries to sit still at the table with Finn, Poe, and Rose but no matter what they talk about, she can’t help but to squirm. Her hands squeeze into fists when she thinks about running her fingers into Poe’s hair. Her thighs shift together when she thinks about straddling Finn. Her tongue flicks out to wet her lips when she thinks about kissing either of them. Her underwear’s starting to feel damp and she’s having a hard time focusing on the conversation.

She nearly jumps when Poe taps her hand from across the table. He’s obviously said something to her but she finds she doesn’t much care what it is once she sees the teasing smirk on his lips. She wants to kiss them; she licks her own lips again. Poe’s smile transforms quickly from casually teasing to intense hunger as they gaze at each other.

Finn huffs beside her. “Well, if you two’re done,” he jabs Rey in the side, breaking off her staring contest with Poe. “We were going to do that thing, right?” He looks over at Poe, seemingly reminding him that they’re in the mess hall.

“Right,” Poe blinks. “Right! The thing.” He grins sheepishly at Rey before standing with his tray. “We’ll see you tomorrow, Rose.”

Rey stands as well and glances at Rose who just looks at each of them in turn, bemused.

“Uh huh,” Rose says, nonplussed. “I’ll see you guys at breakfast if you’re not too busy.”

Rey pauses as she turns away from the table and looks back at Rose. Who winks at her. Rey’s face immediately flushes with heat but she shoots Rose a quick grin before turning tail and following her boys out of the mess hall.

Rey leans back against the inside of Poe’s door after it closes and grins at her boys. “That was probably less than subtle,” she teases them. Poe grins and shrugs but Finn fixes her with a flat look.

“It was a lot more subtle than what was about to happen before I interrupted your eye-fucking,” he drawls. Poe’s grin gets sharper. “I’m pretty sure it’s not within normal social parameters to jump over a dining table and start in on each other in full view of the entire Resistance.”

Poe laughs and flicks his eyes over to Finn. Rey smirks back at him and they both move to crowd Finn in between them.

“Probably not,” Rey says reasonably as she smooths her hands up Finn’s chest.

“You’re definitely right, Finn,” Poe agrees as he wraps his arms around Finn’s middle and kisses the back of his neck. “We’re sorry.”

“Mhmm,” Rey hums before lifting onto her toes to press a kiss against Finn’s mouth. She feels Finn smile under her lips and then melt between them.

Finn chuckles when she pulls away a bit. “Alright,” he sighs. “It’s possible that I was embarrassed about the hard on I was getting at the dinner table watching the two of you.”

Rey grins at his sheepish smile. Then she feels Poe’s hand slither between them to cup Finn over his pants. Poe groans and buries his face in Finn’s neck.

“You’re all ready to go, aren't you, babe?” he rasps.

Finn’s eyelids fall to half mast as Rey feels Poe gently massage him. Rey licks her lips absently.

“I really want you to fuck me,” Poe says into Finn’s neck.

Finn’s eyes snap open and Rey can feel his heavy exhale on her face as he blinks at her. She bites her lip as heat floods her lower belly. She nods at Finn after he doesn’t say anything for a moment and he shakes his head a little before saying, “Hell yes.”

Poe picks his head up from it’s home in the crook of Finn’s neck looking a little dazed and a lot turned on. “Okay,” he breathes. Then he pulls away from them both and sits on the bed.

Finn turns to stand next to Rey and they both look at Poe while he seems to collect himself.

“Okay,” he says again to himself and then looks up at them. “I don’t know how much the two of you know but I figure I need to make sure we’re all on the same page.”

Rey glances at Finn and then nods at Poe so he’ll hurry up.

Poe gestures for them to sit down on the bed. “I’m just gonna be blunt,” he tells them as they all kick off their shoes. “When I say I want Finn to fuck me, it means I want him to put his dick in my ass.”

Rey looks up and raises an eyebrow at him; she’s not sure that’s exactly where she expected this to go. But Finn kind of gasps next to her so she figures if he’s into it, she can keep an open mind.

Poe grins salaciously when he sees the look on Finn’s face and Rey smiles at his enthusiasm.

“Since it seems like you’re into that,” Poe tells Finn, “let me just warn you that it’s a bit different than fucking Rey.” Finn nods. “I’m gonna have to be stretched out first,” Poe continues.

Rey feels her eyebrows shoot up her forehead. It seems like there’s a whole lot more to sex than she ever could’ve guessed at. She’s kinda glad Poe knows what he’s doing.

Poe leans over to drag open the drawer in his bedside table. “And unlike Rey,” he winks at her before pulling out a small tube, “I can’t self-lubricate.”

“Huh,” she says intelligently.

Poe chuckles at them. “And since this is a learning experience,” he says, “I’ll do it myself.” He reaches for the neck of his shirt and pulls it over his head. “But feel free to watch,” he tells them smugly and reaches for the button on his pants.

Rey pauses for a second while she watches Poe strip down to nothing, revealing spans of golden flesh dusted with dark hair. She really likes the way Poe’s naked body looks. She reaches out to touch but hesitates, feeling like they’re very uneven with all her clothes on.

Poe takes her hand before she can withdraw. “You can touch,” he says with a soft smile.

She smiles back at him before tugging her hand back so she can shuck her own shirt. When it’s off, Poe’s leaning back on his elbows with his cock standing stiff while he watches her. She grins and turns to grin at Finn too when she feels him shift to strip off all of his own clothes. They both turn back to look expectantly at Poe.

He laughs. “Alright then.” He grabs his small bottle and squeezes out some clear, sticky liquid onto the fingers of his right hand. Rey feels mesmerized as he spreads his legs and plants his right foot flat on the bed, spreading himself open to her and Finn. She puts her hand on his knee.

Poe reaches down below his balls and spreads the slick around his opening. Rey can’t help but remember how good his fingers felt massaging her own opening. Her insides clench and she hopes it feels just as good for Poe.

When he slides one finger inside himself, she finds her hand tracing a path gently up and down his thigh. He sighs heavily and she looks up to catch his half-lidded eyes. He’s biting on his lower lip but he smiles around it at her briefly before closing his eyes and exhaling deeply.

She looks down at his fingers again when Finn makes a high pitched humming sound and sees that there are two fingers inside Poe now. She squirms, rubbing her thighs together and resumes her petting. 

Poe slides his two fingers into and out of himself just like he did to Rey that morning. (Maybe this isn’t so different as she thought after all.) Finn moves to place his hand on Poe’s hip and then slides it to loosely circle Poe’s cock.

“Ah, kriff,” Poe breathes out but keeps moving his fingers.

Finn lightly traces his fingers up Poe’s length and then smooths his fingertip over the bead of wetness that’s gathered at the tip. A pulse of heat shoots through Rey’s belly as she remembers what Poe’s cock had felt like inside her. She shifts again, feeling the wetness pooling in her underwear.

“Okay,” Poe all but chokes out, “that’s plenty.” He starts to sit up. “I am beyond ready to have your cock in me.” He removes his fingers from his ass and grabs Finn’s wrist with his other hand, pulling it away from his cock. He tugs Finn’s wrist until Finn climbs farther onto the bed and is kneeling between Poe’s thighs. Then Poe grabs a pillow from behind him and shoves it up under his hips, elevating them.

Poe feels around a bit until he comes up with the bottle of slick again and squeezes some more out into his hand before leaning up and wrapping the hand around Finn’s dick. Rey gnaws on her lip some instead of reaching out to touch when Finn sighs in satisfaction. She’s very curious to see how this is going to go.

“Okay, babe,” Poe says, cheeks a bit red. “Whenever you’re ready.”

“Yeah.” Finn nods and his tongue darts out to wet his lip. Rey is entranced as Finn takes his cock in hand to smear the slick around Poe’s entrance some. Poe hums and Rey grabs his hand. When Finn pushes forward to gently penetrate him, Poe lets loose a long, slow exhale and his body seems to melt into the mattress.

Finn grabs Poe’s knee with his free hand and groans as he pauses, still only a little ways inside. “You’re so tight,” he grinds out and Poe breathes a tiny laugh.

“Come on, babe,” he prompts, low and hoarse and wiggles his hips.

“Mmh,” Finn hums hungrily and pets at his thigh before pushing forward.

Rey’s belly feels hot and squirmy as she watches their exchange. Everything they do and say is just so tantalizing, she can’t help but want. She rubs her thighs together as she watches Finn slide slowly to bottom out inside Poe. When Finn pauses with his eyes closed, gripping Poe’s knees, she must be squeezing Poe’s fingers. He squeezes hers back to get her attention and her eyes dart away from Finn.

“Why don’t you come kneel over my face,” Poe says casually. “I’d like to take care of you.”

Rey blinks at him for a moment while heat floods her whole body. “Really?” she breathes.

He smiles softly at her. “I’d like you to, yeah.”

Finn groans softly where he’s still tightly grasping Poe’s knees and Rey turns to grin at him. She leans over to drop a kiss on his mouth before quickly shedding her leggings and underwear. “Alright Finn?”

“Ha,” he chuckles weakly. “Just thinking about possibly dying from being so turned on.” Rey and Poe both laugh and Finn shudders at Poe’s movement.

Poe reaches up to pat Finn’s hand. “I’m sure you’ll be fine, buddy,” he says. “And any time you want to move would be great.”

Finn laughs softly again and then slowly grinds his hips against Poe. Poe’s eyes close for a moment and he hums. Then he looks back to Rey and jerks his head in a ‘come here’ motion.

She smirks at him and then tries to very carefully climb over his head to position herself right over his mouth. Her belly squirms as she feels hot breath wash over her center and she props her hands against the wall behind the bed. Poe’s arms come up to circle behind her thighs and hold her to him. He presses against her so she sinks a bit lower until she can feel him brushing her center.

Her eyes slide shut and she hums as his lips brush delicately over her sensitive flesh. She can feel it when Finn starts shifting against Poe; the residual force rocking her too.

Rey whimpers a bit at the first firm swipe of Poe’s tongue over her, and her chest goes all tight when Finn makes an answering noise and rocks them all forward. Poe laps at her a few times before forcibly sliding his tongue in between the lips of her center. She’s so sensitive there, she can’t help the high pitched keening noise she makes as his tongue strokes up and down.

Her breathing gets heavier as Poe stokes a fire low in her belly. His tongue slides around, building her need as Finn’s thrusts rock them gently. When Poe teases her clit, Rey sucks in a harsh breath but he doesn’t stay. She can’t help but to squeeze the muscles of her center together in want and it feels so good.

She barely has time to think that she wishes she could have him inside her when he presses up against her so he can slide his  _ tongue _ into her. She yelps in shock at the incredible feeling of it and then whines when Finn thrusts harder than he had been and makes Poe moan against her.

“Oh, Force,” Finn grits out behind her as Rey pants for breath while Poe’s tongue presses up into her. It feels so amazing but her eyes pop open when the only thing she can think about is getting Poe’s cock in her instead.

She whines and tries to shift her hips but Poe’s grip on her is so tight, she can’t move much. She finally looks down at his face to see his eyes closed and brow furrowed though she’s unsure if it’s a look of concentration or of pure bliss. She reaches down to grip his hair and tugs some. His eyes shoot open and he relaxes back into the pillow.

“Lemme up,” she rasps out and has to clear her throat. Poe’s arms drop away from her thighs and she has to catch herself when they tremble a little. She slides off of him and mashes her mouth against his. He’s smeared with her wetness from nose to chin but she couldn’t care less.

They both pull back panting when Finn says, “Kriffing hell,” breathlessly.

Rey turns to smile at him and then scoots down the bed to kiss the aroused and love-struck look off his face. He melts into her and brushes her cheek with his fingertips. She pulls back and beams at him for a moment before turning back to Poe.

Poe’s laying back with a fond smile and his hands behind his head. Rey smirks at him and then swings her leg around to straddle him. His smile goes a little strained.

“You’re gonna kill me,” he says emphatically. She just laughs and leans back into Finn’s chest. Finn’s arms wrap around her waist and she reaches down to hold Poe’s cock.

“Won’t,” she says smugly as she rubs the tip of his cock against her wetness. She can feel Finn grin into her neck.

Poe licks his lips and slides his hands up to rest on her thighs. “I’d die happy though,” he says and smiles rakishly at them both.

Finn chuckles and Rey rolls her eyes, smiling and sinks down onto Poe a little. She’s so wet already that the slide is smooth but he still feels fantastic inside her. He looks fantastic too as he bites his lip.

Rey hums her pleasure as she makes a few small thrusts before sitting fully on Poe’s hips, drawing him deep inside her. Then Finn thrusts into Poe behind her, the movement grinding her onto Poe, and all three of them groan.

“Again,” Poe pants and squeezes Rey’s thighs.

“Mmhm,” Finn agrees and slides his hands to hold onto Rey’s waist.

When Finn thrusts again, Rey moves with him, grinding on Poe back and then forward without lifting up off him. She’s almost caught off guard by how good it feels. It must feel good to Poe too; he moans, loud, with his eyes clenched shut.

Rey rocks her body in time with Finn’s a few more times, the feeling of Poe moving so deep inside her sending pulses of heat through her. And she watches Poe’s face as he seems to get more and more desperate. His eyes are screwed shut as he breathes heavily through his nose with his bottom lip between his teeth. She’s still obsessed with how his mouth looks when it’s bitten red like this. The sudden urge to taste those lips is overwhelming.

She pats Finn’s hand on her hip and then surges forward to prop herself up over Poe. When she’s inches from his face, his eyes finally pop open and she’s caught off guard by the amount of raw want in his gaze. She closes the space between them and dives into his mouth.

He reciprocates her kiss like he can barely focus on what he’s doing. She can hardly blame him though as Finn picks up his pace once she’s not leaning back against his chest. She picks up her own pace in response, grinding against Poe hard and deep, reveling in the feel of him.

Finn strokes his palms over Rey’s ass and hips, up her sides and back and she moans against Poe’s mouth. Then when Poe’s hands come up to cup her breasts, her mouth breaks from his when she gasps. She grinds against him quickly, desperate now, the constant friction pushing her up towards a massive precipice.

She’s panting in Poe’s face, her nose brushing his cheek while she thrusts against him erratically, nowhere near Finn’s rhythm anymore. Then Poe pinches both of her nipples and she’s immediately rocked with a tidal wave of pleasure and heat. She can’t control her muscles as they all draw taught though Finn must still be thrusting, continuing to rub her up against Poe, drawing out the rolling waves of white hot ecstasy.

Somewhere in the middle, Rey vaguely registers Poe tense and then shout as he jerks against her. And immediately after that, Finn grabs her hips and stills his movement with a loud moan. Eventually, she stops coming and her whole body just quits. She just lays her dead weight on Poe as she gasps for air in his ear, her brain floating numbly in a cozy static.

Finn leans forward and presses his forehead into her back and pets her thighs while Poe cradles the back of her head. She’s never felt more loved or at home.

Poe clears his throat. “Uh, sweetheart,” he mumbles hoarsely and pets at her hair.

All she can manage is a low hum of acknowledgement before she has to swallow around the scratchiness in her throat. She nuzzles further into his neck.

Finn picks his head up off her back and says, “Um, Rey?” and pats her hip.

She lists to the side with monumental effort and cracks an eye open. To see that everything in Poe’s room is floating an inch above the surface it should be resting on.

“Huh,” she says and pushes herself upright with a bit of a struggle. Even the bed is floating. “How about that,” she mutters to herself before concentrating on setting everything down gently.

“That’s definitely an interesting development to my meditation technique,” she tells them and they all laugh. Then she and Finn laugh harder when Poe flinches.

After they’ve all cleaned up and are laying intertwined in Poe’s bed, with Rey in the middle this time, she opens her mind to the love and contentment surrounding her and has never felt more in touch with the Force. She knows that as long as she has these two beside her, she can do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowo, this is the most words I've ever written for a single thing. And it's almost all porn. Imagine that...  
> Anyway, I really hoped you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter? Surprise?  
> This one is not actually a threesome... So, sorry about that. I hope you still like it?

Finn blinks awake to his alarm chirping on the bedside table. He stretches across Rey to slap at it and regrets ever agreeing to help out with anything this kriffing early in the morning. He slumps back against the pillow and pulls Rey against him for a brief cuddle. She makes a muffled sleepy sound and he kisses the back of her head before levering himself up. Rey whines as cool air flows into the space Finn’s vacated and he smiles and tucks the covers in around her.

“I gotta get up, Rey,” he tells her and smooths back her hair.

She whines, “Nooo,” softly as Finn gets up out of Poe’s bed.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” he uses Poe’s pet name for her and presses a kiss to her temple. “I did promise. And Poe should be back soon to keep you warm.”

Rey just makes a muffled noise that sounds vaguely disappointed as Finn heads into the fresher. He almost feels weird using Poe’s space when he’s not there but Poe had insisted that they bring their own toothbrushes to keep in his fresher so Finn decides not to overthink it. When he pulls the towel away from drying his face, he sees Rey smiling at him in the mirror and leaning on the doorframe.

“Welcome to the land of the living,” he says. “I thought you were sleeping in.”

Rey rolls her eyes but smiles and holds up her com link. “Poe’ll be back in 45 minutes,” she tells him, wiggling the com. “You sure you have to go?”

Finn makes a pouting face at her. “You know I do, Rey. I promised the General.”

“I suppose so,” she admits and frowns. Finn grabs his toothbrush.

“But,” Rey continues and presses herself along Finn’s back, “do you have to go immediately or…?” She peeks at Finn over his shoulder and wraps her arm around his waist to brush her hand lightly over his dick.

Finn pauses and chews on his lip. If he wants to eat a real breakfast, he’ll need to leave in the next ten minutes, but on the other hand… He looks up to meet Rey’s eyes.

“Wouldn’t it be lovely,” Rey whispers right by his ear, “if when Poe got back, I was waiting for him?” She caresses Finn’s dick over his underwear. “If I was already wet and messy from being with you?”

Finn sees his eyes widen in the mirror and spins around to wrap his arms around Rey’s waist. “That sounds…” he buries his face in her neck and kisses her there, open mouthed and hungry.

“Good?” Rey asks breathily and works her hand between them to cup Finn where he’s getting hard in his underwear.

“Mhmm,” he agrees and pulls away from her warm skin. “Let me just…” he leans back and holds up the toothbrush he’s still holding.

Rey laughs and takes a step back from him. “Probably a good idea,” she says and smiles ruefully before grabbing her own toothbrush. “I’m not much of a fan of morning breath.”

Finn cleans his teeth as fast as is humanly possible and the second Rey is done too, he lifts her up and carries her back out to Poe’s bed. Rey laughs and wraps her legs around his waist and when her back hits the mattress, Finn immediately covers Rey’s mouth with his own and kisses her deeply.

Rey moans against him and he rocks his hips, pressing his hard length into the heat of her groin. Finn swipes his tongue into Rey’s mouth and she thrusts her own hips upward, rubbing them together again.

Finn pulls his face back gently. “Did you want to be on top, sweetheart?” he asks her breathlessly.

Rey shakes her head. “Want your come to stay inside me ‘til Poe gets here,” she tells him.

Finn’s hips surge into Rey again and he groans and drops his head to rest on her shoulder. “Holy kriff, Rey.”

Rey huffs a laugh and then grabs the waistband of his underwear and starts pushing. Finn pulls up long enough to drag them off and then helps Rey with her own underwear. The second they’re gone, she makes grabby hands at him and he stretches himself over her body and presses a small kiss to her mouth.

Rey smiles against his lips, wraps her arms around his back, and tries to thrust her hips up into him. Finn smiles back when she can’t quite reach him where he’s propped over her but doesn’t let his hips down just yet. Instead, he rests all his weight on his left forearm and slides his right hand down her side to trace his fingers over her folds.

She’s already damp and he kisses down her jaw as he spreads her slick around. Rey hums, pleased and tilts her head back, exposing her neck to Finn’s mouth. Finn obliges the unspoken request and slides his mouth and tongue down her throat, relishing in the taste of her. Then he slides two fingers up, gathering Rey’s slick and brushes them over her clit.

“Oh!” Rey moans as Finn gently massages her. Finn’s dick twitches at the breathy sound and he gently bites at her throat. He smooths his fingers back to her center and hums hungrily at how wet and hot she is. He presses the tip of one finger just inside her and she whines and grips his shoulders tight.

Finn grins against her skin and moves his mouth along her shoulder with sucking kisses. Rey’s breath starts coming faster and when Finn presses his finger fully inside her, it hitches some. Then she wraps her legs around his hips and digs her heels into his ass, urging him forward into her.

“Want you,” Rey gasps above him.

Finn would need much more self control to refuse a command like that. He withdraws his finger and brings his face up so he can meet Rey’s lips in a wet kiss while he lines himself up. She growls against his mouth and presses with her heels again when he slides the head of his cock around in her wetness some. It’s a little to tease her but mostly it’s because her slick heat just feels so good.

Rey bites at Finn’s lip and he relents, finally pushing into her. They both groan as he slides carefully in; mouths momentarily stalled as her tight wetness envelops him. Finn exhales heavily when he’s fully sheathed and plants small kisses all over Rey’s face.

When her eyes finally open, Rey huffs a little laugh and kisses Finn’s lips before  _ squeezing _ him with her entire body.

A choked noise pushes its way out of Finn’s throat as her body tightens around his  _ cock _ too. Rey pulls her face back from his and freezes but Finn’s hips grind forwards of their own accord, and she smiles slowly.

Finn can only pant and gaze at her in wonder; how can she feel this good?

“That was a good noise, then?” Rey asks teasingly.

“Yep,” Finn agrees hoarsely before whimpering as she squeezes around him again.

Rey laughs delightedly.

“Kriff, Rey,” Finn says with feeling and then brings his fingers back to her clit.

Rey hums contentedly and lifts up to fit their mouths together again. Finn kisses her and rubs her clit and thrusts in and out of her slowly, building a rhythm, needing more than anything to get her off. She’s tight and hot around his cock but if he focuses on her, he can delay the wave of heat rising in himself.

Rey pulls her mouth away from his to pant a little and whines, “Faster.”

Finn happily obliges her; speeds both his fingers and his hips. She feels so good, tight and wet, so he starts talking to distract himself so he can prolong her pleasure for as long as possible.

“You feel so good, sweetheart,” he tells her hoarsely, brushes his lips up her cheek to her earlobe. “Want you to come on my cock.” He nibbles at her earlobe.

Rey’s panting little moans on every exhale which has become familiar by now; she’s close to coming. She’s gripping Finn’s shoulders almost bruisingly tight and thrusting up onto Finn’s cock, matching his movements. Finn grins in triumph.

“Bet you’re gonna feel good on Poe’s cock too,” he tells her and she whines. “You’re already so wet for me and you’re gonna be even wetter for him.”

“Finn!” she all but shrieks and Finn slams hard into her once and she’s coming; clenching hard around his cock, her whole body rigid as she keens and spasms around him.

Rey’s so tight like this, Finn can’t help but to thrust into her again and again until heat floods through him and he buries himself in her, coming deep inside her. He grinds into her in short little thrusts until he’s utterly wrung out and just panting in her ear. Rey hums contentedly and strokes her hands lightly up and down Finn’s back until he groans and pushes himself up on his hands to look down at her.

“You’re incredible,” he tells her and leans in to kiss the tip of her nose.

Rey chuckles and pushes at his chest. “You were the one doing all the work,” she tells him, grinning and leans up to kiss his lips.

“Ugh,” Finn groans, “speaking of work…” He looks over at Poe’s holo display to see the time. “Kriff, I really need to get out of here.”

“If you must,” Rey huffs but she’s smiling at him.

Finn kisses her one last time before pulling out and off of her. “Are you actually gonna-” he starts but Rey shoves a pillow under her hips before laying down and pulling the covers over herself. “Huh,” he finishes intelligently before shaking his head harshly to banish all the images that start floating around. He absolutely cannot wait around for Poe to get here so he can watch him fuck Rey through Finn’s come. He has places to be and people to report to.

“Poe’s a lucky guy,” he comments distractedly and Rey beams at him. Finn smiles softly. “Though, so am I.” He leans in for one more kiss before dragging himself back to the fresher to rinse off again.

*

Poe lands his X-wing in the hangar at stupid-early o’clock and asks BB-8 to run the shutdown sequence. He pushes his helmet up his forehead to rub at his eyes as his droid beeps through the procedures and he yawns expansively before the hatch finally pops open.

“That’s the last time I trade for an overnight perimeter patrol,” he mutters as he drops to the ground.

BB-8 rolls over and beeps while nudging his knees.

Poe huffs a laugh and pats the droid’s dome. “You’re probably right, buddy,” he admits. He really would do anything for his squadron, even swap one of them for their boring overnight patrol duty if they asked.

“Think I’m gonna skip breakfast,” he tells BB-8 and stretches enough to crack his spine. BB-8 whirs at him. “You go ahead, buddy,” he says, “I’m just gonna go take a nap.”

BB-8 bumps him affectionately again before rolling off and Poe heads down the corridor to his quarters smiling. He unzips his flight suit and shrugs out of the shoulders to tie the arms around his waist and runs his hands over his scalp, loosening up his helmet hair. Maybe if he lays down now, he can actually catch a few hours’ sleep before he feels like he has to get up again. He’s always found it difficult to sleep during daylight hours. 

He spares a brief thought to wish that he could snuggle up with Finn and Rey for a nap; a warm body next to him always did help him sleep. But he knows Finn has an early assignment this morning and Poe doesn’t want to go knock on Rey’s door this early if she’s still asleep. She deserves her rest.

He finally reaches his door and keys in the passcode, ready to kick off his boots and faceplant into his mattress. When his door swishes open though, his face breaks out in a wide grin.

“Hi,” Rey greets him from where she’s snuggled up under his covers looking at a datapad.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Poe beams and kicks off his boots. “Was just thinking about you.” He pushes his flightsuit down his legs and kicks it off too before sitting on the edge of the bed.

“What a coincidence,” Rey grins and then grabs the collar of his t-shirt to pull him down to meet her lips.

Poe kisses her leisurely and can’t help but notice that her shoulders are bare. “Are you, uh,” he says when he pulls back and traces his fingers up her arm. “Are you waiting naked in my bed?”

Rey smirks at him. “Might be,” she admits and pecks his mouth again. “Why don’t you come in here and find out?”

Poe skates his fingers over her shoulder and cups her face before leaning down to kiss her again. “Hmm,” he rumbles against her lips. “Sounds like a dream come true.”

Rey tugs at Poe’s shirt collar so he leans back and yanks it over his head before slipping under his covers to join her. He hums again when he realizes that she is, in fact, completely naked. He vaguely registers that there’s a pillow under her ass as he props himself over her and leans in for another kiss.

Rey’s fingers slide up into Poe’s hair as he brushes his tongue between her lips. He smooths his hand over her waist and up her ribs to cup her breast and thinks how pretty it would be if Finn was sucking Rey’s nipple.

He pauses and pulls away from her mouth. He hasn’t actually been with either of them without the other yet. “Does Finn, uh,” Poe’s not exactly sure what to ask here. Rey frowns at him and raises an eyebrow. “Is Finn okay with this?” he asks awkwardly. “Are you? Without him, I mean.”

Rey’s eyebrows scrunch together. “I mean, he just left ten minutes ago?” she responds, confused. “He would’ve stayed but he promised to meet the General.”

Poe’s chest goes all tight. “You mean the two of you slept in my bed last night?” He can’t help the goofy smile that spreads across his face. Rey’s cheeks go a bit pink so he kisses one.

“Well, yes,” she says blatantly. And then quieter, “We missed you.” She strokes her fingers through his hair and Poe smiles so big it hurts his face.

“Missed you too,” he whispers and dives in for another kiss. He twines their tongues together and swipes his thumb up to graze her nipple. Rey makes an appealing satisfied noise in her throat and Poe presses his rapidly hardening cock against her hip, rutting into her.

Poe slides his hand down Rey’s torso, reveling in her soft skin, until his fingers reach the dark curls between her legs. Rey’s breath hitches as he fits his fingers over her and just presses against her gently. Her hips twitch upwards and Poe can’t help when his own hips thrust in response.

He presses his middle finger gently until it breaches her and sucks in a sharp breath at how wet she feels. Rey hums and bites on his lower lip. He slides his finger around, just barely inside her, and she’s so, so wet. Actually, her slick feels a little more viscous than normal.

He gently disengages her mouth and pulls his hand away from her and brings it up to look. Thankfully, his finger is not red. “Rey, what…” he starts but doesn’t finish. In fact, his finger may have a white substance on it.

“Well, I  _ did _ say that Finn was  _ just _ here,” Rey tells him. 

Poe’s eyes snap up to her face. His dick jumps in his underwear. “So you didn’t just sleep in my bed,” he grinds out. “You  _ fucked _ in it.”

Rey grins, sharp, and heat floods through Poe’s abdomen and he groans. “Kriffing hell.” He presses a last hard kiss against Rey’s mouth and then dives under the covers. He squirms until he’s between her legs and then manhandles her thighs over his shoulders before burying his face in her pussy.

Rey exclaims loudly at his enthusiasm but Poe can’t help himself. He licks up the little bit of come that’s leaking out of her and follows the trail of it inside her with his tongue. Rey whines as Poe licks into her over and over, chasing the taste of Finn out of her. It’s not a particularly good flavor but Poe is so turned on at the thought of Rey waiting for him with Finn’s come still inside her that he couldn’t care less what it actually tastes like. Rey’s heels press against Poe’s back and his hips grind down into the mattress.

When Poe brings his fingers to Rey’s clit, she groans and tries to thrust her hips up. He doesn’t let her move far though, holding her close to his face and trying to fuck her with his tongue. He circles her clit a few times with two fingers before pulling back the hood to brush right against her most sensitive spot. She all but screams and Poe’s cock leaks onto the sheets under him but he moves his finger away from her in case it’s too much. Nothing but a literal bomb could pull his mouth away from her pussy right now though so he just laps at her gently.

“Pooooe,” Rey groans and one of her hands finds his hair. “More,” she whines.

Poe would grin if his mouth weren’t occupied. He thrusts his tongue back inside her and starts rubbing her clit so the hood will only pull back on the upstroke so she’s not overwhelmed. His hips start making jerky little thrusts in time with his finger as Rey starts to moan with every exhale. She’s getting close he can tell, but he thinks he can probably bring her off on his mouth once and then again on his cock before he needs to come himself. Probably.

Rey’s moans are getting louder and her hips are thrusting steadily onto his face so Poe quickens his finger. Her hand tightens in his hair and a little more come slides out of her into Poe’s mouth so her pussy must be tightening, about to come. Poe shoves his tongue as far into her as he can get it and then moans so he knows she can feel the vibrations of it.

Rey screams and her thighs clamp around Poe’s head as she comes, her whole body arched and rigid. Poe laps at her gently and strokes her hips until she sags, limp into the mattress. Then he crawls up her body when she tugs gently at his hair and emerges from the covers grinning at her.

Rey pants in his face looking so blissed out, she could be high. Poe kisses her cheek and she laughs breathily. “Holy kriff, Dameron,” she swallows around her croaky voice. “Your mouth should be illegal.”

Poe laughs, delighted and then hums in pleasure when Rey leans up to kiss his lips. His lower face is covered in all kinds of fluids and he wasn’t sure if she’d care. (He does wipe it with the sheet though when she pulls back.)

“Your turn,” Rey beams at him and then rubs her hand over where he’s straining against the front of his underwear.

“Only if you’re sure,” he starts to say when, in a move faster than Poe can track, Rey flips him onto his back so she’s straddling his hips. He breathes out a laugh and strokes up her thighs while she smirks down at him. Poe thrusts his hips up into her once and Rey grinds back down before dismounting and dragging his underwear down his legs. Alright then, she’s sure.

Rey swings her leg back over him and immediately props his dick up so she can sink down onto it. Poe lets out a low moan and strokes over her hips. She’s still so wet and slides her tight heat over him easily. Rey leans forward after seating herself fully on Poe’s lap and licks into his mouth. Poe kisses her hungrily and smooths his hands over the soft skin of her back and sides, enjoying the feel of her surrounding him. 

As they make out, Rey starts to rock back and forth on Poe’s dick, ratcheting up his desire but not nearly enough to make him come. Poe moans into her mouth and slides his hands around to cup her breasts. He trails his thumbs over her nipples and she shivers.

After a few more of the small rocking movements, Rey pulls herself up almost all the way off of Poe before dropping back down onto him, shoving him deep inside her. Poe’s mouth goes slack as he whimpers. Rey pulls her face back to grin at him and then moves to repeat the movement. This time, Poe finds presence of mind enough to thrust upward and meet her hips with his own.

Rey bites her lip and groans and Poe suspects it felt as good for her as it did for him. When she looks down at him again, he grins.

“Again?” she asks breathily.

“Faster,” he agrees, voice rough.

Rey sets a quick pace, bouncing herself on his cock and Poe thrusts up to meet her every time. They’re both panting too hard to kiss so Rey just brings their faces together so their cheeks brush as they move. Poe squeezes his eyes shut against the building need to come and rolls Rey’s nipples between his fingers instead. She gasps so he pinches lightly and she does it again.

Poe grins and alternates pinching each of her nipples until she’s making little “mph,” sounds every time she bounces on his cock. The sounds get louder until it just a continuous stream of, “Ah, ah, ah.” 

“Come on, sweetheart,” Poe rasps into Rey’s ear and then pinches both of her nipples a little harder.

Rey’s pussy clenches around him as her whole body stiffens again and she comes silently this time, pressing her face and open mouth into the side of Poe’s face.

Poe squeezes his eyes shut and lets her ride the orgasm for a minute before dropping his hands to her waist to hold her hips up. Then he starts pumping in and out of her still quivering pussy quickly, so close to coming himself.

He vaguely registers Rey sucking in several huge breaths by his ear. Then she says “Want you to come in me, love,” and squeezes her pussy around him again on purpose. Poe slams Rey down onto himself and heat explodes low in his stomach and he comes hard and deep into her as he grips her hips.

Rey slumps on top of him and they lay there for several minutes just panting into each others’ ears. Poe wraps his arms around Rey’s back and squeezes her to him.

“That was quite nice,” Rey mumbles to him and nuzzles her nose into his neck.

Poe chuckles. “If a screaming orgasm is only ‘quite nice,’ I think I must’ve lost my touch,” he tells her sounding put-upon. Rey huffs and bites his jaw. Poe laughs again and squeezes her tighter.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did you prefer amazing? Incredible? Earth-shattering?” Rey asks him and pokes him in the chest.

“I mean, if that’s what you’re offering...” he grins into her hair.

Rey pulls up to give him a look but ends up just grinning at him. Then she kisses him lightly. “I guess it’s too much to ask for you not to go getting a big head about it.”

Poe just shrugs and kisses her again. Then he whines when she goes to roll off of him and he slips out of her.

“Gotta pee,” she says and shuffles to the fresher.

Poe can’t help but lick his lips at the trail of his and Finn’s come dripping down Rey’s leg as he watches her walk away. He uses his discarded shirt to wipe himself off and leans back and closes his eyes. He definitely needs that nap now. He’ll probably even be able to stay asleep for a few hours despite it being daytime. He must doze off some because he startles awake when Rey climbs back on the bed.

“I’ve only got about an hour before I need to leave,” she says apologetically.

Poe reaches up to tug her over to him and pulls the covers up over them both. “‘S’alright,” he tells her and wraps himself around her. “I’ll be dead asleep in five minutes. You probably won’t be able to wake me if you tried.” Rey laughs and settles against him. “Wish Finn was here,” Poe murmurs. 

Rey hums and pets his hair. “He’s out being responsible,” she kisses Poe’s forehead and he falls asleep pressed against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get to edit this one as much but it's late and I'm sick of looking at it. If you see any mistakes, let me know?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Poe gets all the (much deserved) aforementioned appreciation. (spoiler alert: he likes it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I put off writing this for the entire quarantine when it only ended up taking me a couple of hours... (I have some well documented motivation problems.) Also, this whole endeavor was supposed to just be porn, but now there are some feelings too. Anyway, back to the threesome!

Rey is almost asleep against Poe’s chest where they’re cuddled together on his small couch before Finn finally makes it back to Poe’s room late that night. They’d agreed to wait up for him and the small, pleased smile that graces his face when he sees them makes trading any sleep for this more than worth it. Rey smiles up at him and makes grabby hands until he crosses the room to lean over and kiss her softly. Poe makes a pleased humming noise next to them and Finn leans back from Rey to look at him.

“You guys didn’t need to wait up,” Finn tells them while smiling at Poe. Rey huffs a small laugh while Poe rolls his eyes before tugging Finn in by his shirt for a kiss. 

“We wanted to,” Rey tells him and strokes her fingers down Finn’s arm. Poe tugs at Finn’s shirt until he huffs fondly and shucks it. 

“Missed you this morning, babe,” Poe tells him, low and sweet. Rey smiles when Finn ducks his head.

“Long day?” she asks so he’ll look up at her again. She knows it was; the General told her earlier that Finn’s team was hard at work today.

“A bit,” he nods and then yawns wide.

Poe grins at her and they move in sync to switch places with Finn. Finn blinks up at them from the couch for a moment, startled, before snorting softly.

“Let us take care of you, then,” Rey purrs at him, kneeling down and smoothing her hands up his thighs. Finn sucks in a breath when she hooks her fingers in his waistline.

“Just sit back and relax,” Poe tells him as he kneels too and tugs off Finn’s boots.

Rey beams at Finn when his body relaxes in acquiescence and she drags his pants and underwear down his thighs and off over his socked feet. She and Poe had decided that Finn deserved something nice after spearheading mission planning for almost sixteen straight hours. And she's looking forward to Poe teaching her how to give a blowjob.

Once Rey’s tossed Finn’s pants, Poe drags them both over cushions to kneel on, eases Finn’s knees apart, and plants himself between them. Rey presses herself up against the outside of Finn’s leg and watches intently as Poe strokes his hands up Finn’s thighs towards his rapidly hardening cock.

“Gonna make you feel so good, babe,” Poe murmurs and wraps a hand lightly around Finn. 

Finn bites his lower lip and hums. “Yeah?” he asks breathlessly.

Poe smiles rakishly up at him. “Me ‘n Rey’re gonna suck you off, okay?” he asks and Finn squeezes his eyes shut and groans.

Rey grins. “I think he likes that,” she tells Poe and Poe smirks at her.

“I- yep,” Finn breathes tightly. “That sounds- yep.” He leaves off with a moan as Rey laces her fingers with Poe’s around Finn’s cock and they stroke him gently. Poe leans forward between Finn’s legs and Rey follows him, pressing her body against the outside of Finn’s thigh.

Poe hovers his face inches from Finn’s cock, gazing up at Finn the whole time, then opens his mouth and laves his tongue over the head. Finn makes a deeply satisfied groaning noise and Rey grins. Poe pulls back to look over at her.

“The head is where he’ll feel most sensitive,” he explains and Rey bites her lip and nods. “Just keep in mind that it’s a very  _ distinct _ taste.” Then he nods his head toward Finn in invitation.

Rey licks her lips and glances up at Finn (who smiles at her adoringly) before leaning in and licking delicately over the tip of Finn’s cock. The punched out noise Finn makes is so gratifying, Rey does it again, more insistently this time. The taste is definitely interesting but Rey grins when Finn makes the noise again. She happily licks at him twice more before leaning back and looking to Poe for her next move.

Poe’s gazing at her, biting his lip and looking hungry. She smirks at him, pleased. “You’re so gorgeous, sweetheart,” he mutters at her seriously and pecks her lips before leaning past her towards Finn again.

“Mmhm,” Finn agrees and strokes a hand over Rey’s hair before moaning loudly when Poe takes him into his mouth. Poe moves their still-interlaced hands to the base of Finn’s dick, slides his lips down it until they meet Rey’s finger, and then slides back up again. The stark contrast Poe’s pink lips make against Finn’s dark skin is startlingly appealing. Rey licks her lips and squirms, rubbing her thighs together.

Poe continues the motion and Rey looks up at Finn to see his head thrown back against the couch and his eyes squeezed shut. Heat pulses through Rey’s belly as Finn’s breaths come faster. He looks almost overwhelmed and she wants to make him look like that herself. She squeezes the fingers interlocked with Poe’s to get his attention and Finn groans. Poe pulls away from Finn and grins at Rey before squeezing their fingers again. 

“Oh, kriff,” Finn moans and squirms under them.

Rey grins up at Finn before turning to ask Poe, “My turn?”

Poe hums and his tongue darts out to wet his lips while he gazes at her, seemingly lost for a second before he responds. “Yeah,” he almost growls and clears his throat. “Here, why don’t you move over where I am?” he suggests and then shuffles out from between Finn’s knees.

Rey nods and moves to replace Poe, not taking her hand away from Finn, though Poe does. She glances up to check on Finn to find him smiling fondly down at her. She smiles back, just as soft and presses a little kiss against Finn’s thigh before she laughs, startled, when Poe presses up along her back and nudges her knees apart with his own.

“What in the galaxy are you doing?” she laughs and tries to crane her head around to look at Poe.

“Teaching,” Poe snarks before hiding his face in her neck to kiss her there. Rey and Finn both laugh.

“Pretty sure Rey already knows how to be kissed,” Finn tells him cheekily. “Although the view of it from this angle is incredible,” he adds more earnestly.

Rey feels Poe look up at Finn when she does. They both just smile at him for a moment before Poe turns to whisper in her ear. “Take him in your mouth, sweetheart.”

The warm feeling in her gut stirs and Rey grins sharply up at Finn who just raises his eyebrows, not having heard the instruction. She leans forward slowly, not breaking eye contact, and props Finn’s cock straight up so she can encircle it with her mouth. Finn sucks in a harsh breath.

“Slide down him some,” Poe rumbles and presses against her back. “Just mind your teeth don’t scrape,” he adds in afterthought.

Rey slides her mouth down Finn’s shaft slowly, a little awkwardly, the only point of contact for a long moment, her lips on him. Once she gets a bit more of him in her mouth, the head of Finn’s cock bumps her tongue and Finn moans.

“Relax your mouth some, sweetheart,” Poe murmurs to her and strokes his hands over her hips. “Let your tongue slide against the underside.”

Rey pauses to adjust her angle and tries to relax her jaw; lets her mouth close around Finn until his cock feels more snug inside her. Finn hums, eyes closed and Poe kisses her neck.

“Now just slide up and then back down,” Poe tells her, his lips on her skin. “But don’t go so far down you choke.”

Rey almost nods but stops herself before she jostles Finn. Then she slides her mouth back up, feeling the soft skin of Finn’s cock slip past her lips until the ridge at the head catches. She purses her lips a bit, almost in a kiss, and Finn’s hips shift minutely. She almost smiles as she thinks of what she’d do if she  _ were _ kissing Finn’s mouth and then decides to do it.

Finn tenses under her and he lets out a breathy, “Ah!,” as she rolls her tongue against the head of his cock and circles around it. There’s a sudden new taste as Finn leaks a bit of precome but Rey just washes it away with her tongue in hopes of making Finn make that noise again.

“Holy kriff, sweetheart,” Poe rasps behind her ear. “That’s so kriffing hot. You’re a quick learner.”

Rey hums, pleased, as Poe snakes his hands under the overly large shirt she’s wearing when Finn yelps.

“Kriff, Rey!”

Rey pulls her head up, suddenly nervous, but Poe chuckles against the skin of her neck. “It’s the vibrations when you hum,” he says. “She feels good, doesn’t she babe?” Poe asks Finn while stroking up to cup Rey’s breasts.

Finn drags his eyes open to meet Rey’s and heat floods through her at his heavy gaze. “So good,” he agrees roughly and brings a hand up to gently caress her face.

Rey takes a moment to nuzzle into his palm while Poe strokes deft fingers over her breasts until she can feel wetness pooling in her underwear. Then she bends slightly to go back to work taking Finn apart with her mouth.

*

Poe feels pleasantly stunned (and not a little aroused) at how easily and naturally Rey takes to going down on Finn. He tries very hard not to rut into her lower back as she takes Finn in her mouth again to resume her soft but deft exploration. Finn’s cock looks so big in her small hand that it’s almost obscene how it looks with her mouth wrapped around it.

Poe plays with Rey’s nipples lightly to try to distract himself from imagining her sucking him off too before he clears his throat. “When you come back up this time,” he says in Rey’s ear and she pauses to listen, “suck on him a little.”

Rey follows his suggestion almost immediately and Finn makes a guttural noise that makes Poe’s cock jump against Rey’s back. Poe has to click his mouth shut from where it’d apparently been hanging open while he watched Rey literally suck Finn off. Gods, they’re hot. 

He slips his right hand out of Rey’s shirt while she enthusiastically sucks Finn’s cock halfway into her mouth again and pushes his fingers down the front of her underwear instead. He groans when he slides two fingers into her folds and finds her already wet.

“Kriff, Finn,” Poe moans and looks up into Finn’s blissed-out face. “Rey’s already so wet for you.”

Finn bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut as Rey wiggles her butt against Poe’s dick. Poe kisses her neck again and starts to stroke both her pussy and her nipple while grinding against her just a little. He looks back up at Finn in time to see that Rey’s doing the thing with her tongue again around Finn’s cock head. 

“Let your spit slick your hand so you can jerk him while you do that,” he suggests quietly.

Rey hums in acknowledgement and Finn makes a punched-out noise and clenches both hands into fists. Poe grins and then moans when Rey takes his advice. She’s so kriffing hot while she’s making Finn come undone. And Finn himself looks irresistible while so overcome like this.

Poe nips along the shell of Rey’s ear and strokes his index finger through her inner lips, from her entrance up to her clit. At her shudder, a vague idea starts forming; Poe wonders if he can get her there. He’s only done it once before for another girl a long time ago and only then by accident. Well, he can always try and, even if it doesn’t quite work, he’ll still make Rey come and have a task to focus on so he doesn’t just mindlessly rut up against her back until he comes himself.

Poe bends to his task as Rey brings Finn ever closer to the edge based on the noises he’s making. “You’re so good, sweetheart,” Poe croons to Rey as he strokes purposefully up that same path with two fingers this time. “You make Finn feel so good.” Finn makes a noise that might be agreement or might just be pure pleasure. 

Poe smiles and tugs on Rey’s nipple. Rey moans as her mouth slides down on Finn and Finn jerks a bit. What an incredible response loop. Poe keeps up his slow, firm strokes through Rey’s folds, barely pushing into her on the downstroke and grazing her clit on the upstroke. After only a minute or two, Rey seems to be unable to keep from making noises on Finn’s dick and pulls her mouth off of him to breath heavily. Poe’s chest swells with pride and affection and his cock just swells.

“You did amazing, sweetheart,” Poe tells her and keeps stroking while she leans back into his chest. “Finn is so hot for you. He wants to come so bad.” 

Finn bites his lip and groans agreement. “Kriff, Rey.” He sounds wrecked.

“Just stroke him through it,” Poe murmurs with his lips against Rey’s earlobe.

Rey strokes her fist up Finn’s cock in time with Poe’s fingers on her and Finn tenses.

“Squeeze him a little harder,” Poe encourages.

Finn comes with Rey’s name on his lips and a splatter of come across his belly and chest. It’s one of the most beautiful things Poe has ever seen and he is uncomfortably aware of how hard he is in his underwear. But Rey’s head falls back onto his shoulder and she moans Finn’s name first and then Poe’s so Poe speeds up his stroking. She’s so wet that the glide is easy.

“Want you inside me,” Rey moans breathily. 

Poe groans but he has a plan here. Plus, it’d take too long to get out of both of their respective underwear. He moves his left hand from where he’d still been absentmindedly holding her breast and brings it around and between Rey’s legs from behind. He shoves her underwear aside and slides a finger inside her in one long thrust.

Rey lets out a high, “Ah!” and Poe sees her hands clamp on Finn’s thighs. She’s so close. Poe speeds up his rubbing fingers and is barely impeded by his own other hand.

“Come on, come on,” he mutters and then bites down gently on her neck.

Rey tightens around him, comes screaming and, much to Poe’s utter delight, squirting all over his hand.

*

Finn watches dumbfounded, body utterly slack, as Rey screams her release leaning back against Poe’s chest. Rey is absolutely gorgeous, eyes closed and blissed out, head resting against Poe’s shoulder. Then Finn looks at Poe and is taken aback. He’s gorgeous too but right now, his expression is pure, smoldering fire.

Finn licks his lips and Poe grins at him, hungry. Finn has to drag his eyes away from him. “Rey, you okay?” he asks.

Rey groans a little and drags herself up unto the sofa next to him. “Uh huh.”

At the confirmation, Finn’s eyes dart immediately back to Poe who’s palming his erection through his underwear. “Take off your clothes and get up here,” Finn orders him, voice low.

Poe’s eyes widen and then he scrambles to obey. Finn licks his lips again as Poe’s flushed cock is revealed and Poe moves to stand in front of him, not quite sure where to go. Finn grabs Poe’s ass and basically manhandles him until he’s kneeling over Finn with a knee on either side of his hips. The look Poe’s been wearing just makes Finn want to make him come as soon as possible; it’s irresistible. Finn thinks briefly about looking for lube but then just shrugs and wipes up the come off of himself before smoothing it onto Poe’s dick.

Poe groans and drops his forehead to rest on Finn’s shoulder. “That’s so kriffing hot,” he mutters.

Finn huffs. “What’s hot,” he says as he strokes Poe, “is watching you make Rey come so hard on your fingers that she screams.”

Poe hums when Finn twists his wrist. “Screaming wasn’t the only thing she did,” he says, sounding as smug as he can while also sounding desperately turned on. Finn makes a questioning noise but keeps jerking.

“She squirted,” Poe pants into Finn’s neck and traces a very wet finger against Finn’s lip.

“My panties are dripping wet,” Rey supplies from next to them, sounding nonplussed and exhausted.

Finn groans and then licks the pad of Poe’s finger. Poe kisses his neck sloppily. Finn wants to give him everything.

“Rey, could you pass me the lube, please?” he asks. Poe moans and bites him a little.

Finn doesn’t hear or feel Rey move but something nudges his knuckles moments later. He chuckles a little and holds out the hand that’s not on Poe’s dick. Once wetted, he slides his fingers gently to first cup Poe’s balls and then back, teasing softly in question.

“Ah,” Poe moans breathily and thrusts his hips into Finn’s grip. “Kriff, yes. Want you inside me.”

Finn presses a little firmer and smooths the lube around Poe’s entrance while he continues jerking him with the other hand. When he breaches Poe with the tip of his index finger, he’s almost stunned at how tight it is.

“Oh hell kriffing yes,” Poe groans into Finn’s skin as Finn presses carefully into him.

Finn kisses Poe’s shoulder as his last knuckle slides into him and Poe exhales harshly. “You feel so good, Poe,” Finn murmurs as he begins to move both hands.

“Finn!” Poe whines and Finn’s dick makes an interested twitch at the desire in his voice.

“You just  _ are _ good,” Finn continues. “Good to us. Good to Rey. You made her feel so good.”

“Mmhm,” Rey hums in agreement and shifts up next to them. Finn grins as Rey’s hand joins his on Poe’s cock. Poe whimpers and thrusts his hips. “Good and pretty and perfect,” Rey murmurs.

Finn shifts his wrist, curling his finger inside Poe instinctively and Poe stiffens and yelps. Finn bites his lip against a laugh and repeats the motion. “So perfect,” he whispers and Poe starts moaning with every thrust of their combined hands as Finn rubs gently inside him.

Poe’s thighs start shaking minutely and Rey quickens their hands on him. Finn wants badly to hold him but his hands are all occupied so instead he says, “We love you.”

Poe cries out against Finn’s shoulder and his whole body draws taught as he comes all over Finn’s stomach. Finn chuckles a bit as Poe collapses onto him and cranes his face around to press kisses to Poe’s cheek. Rey disentangles her hand and Finn removes his finger but leaves his other hand gently wrapped around Poe and they sit quietly, almost perfectly still except for their heavy breathing for a few minutes.

“Holy kriffing hell,” Poe finally wheezes after a while. Finn blinks out of a doze and grins when Poe leans back to look at him. Poe bites his lip the same way he did the first time they were reunited and then leans in to kiss him.

When Poe pulls back, he looks over to Rey and Finn follows his gaze but Rey seems to be asleep, propped up on the sofa. Poe huffs and leans forward to press a delicate kiss to her forehead.

“Love you,” Rey mutters without opening her eyes.

Finn smiles indulgently at her even if she can’t see it and glances over to see Poe with a wobbly little smile. Finn settles for brushing his clean knuckles against Poe’s cheekbone instead of cupping his face with a sticky hand.

Poe turns the smile on Finn, “I love you guys, too,” he whispers and Finn just can’t do anything but beam.

Until Rey, eyes still closed, raises her sticky, come-covered hand and pats Poe right on the cheek. Finn bursts out laughing at Poe’s disgusted noise and has to grab his arm to keep him from falling over backwards off Finn’s lap.

Rey cracks a smile and squints up at Poe until he lunges towards her and tries to rub his sticky face on her. “I take it back!” Poe wails and grabs Rey around the waist before she can escape.

Finn laughs harder and holds onto him before he falls on top of Rey. “Too late,” he says and squeezes Poe against him. “You’re stuck with us.”

Poe laughs as he sags in defeat and they all end up sprawled over the tiny couch holding on to each other. Finn hands Poe his discarded shirt to use to wipe off.

“I guess I am,” Poe murmurs while wiping his face and sounds so happy about it that Finn and Rey almost bump heads when they lean in to kiss him at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, what a ride! I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it!  
> Much love,  
> k


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has to leave but Finn and Poe can manage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another surprise chapter. This doesn't exactly go with the theme for the rest of this work (Poe doesn't even use his mouth for anything but making noise...) but I couldn't get it out of my head. So I figured I'd add it here because it is set in the same 'verse. And I did do a chapter that was just FinnRey and PoeRey so now I have one with just FinnPoe too?

Poe rouses when a kiss is pressed to his temple. He smiles and hums as a hand rests on his arm as someone leans over him. He cracks his eyes open in time to see Rey, fully dressed, pull away to stand beside the bed.

“Morning,” she says and caresses Poe’s face lightly. Poe smiles at her and hums again. Her thumb strokes gently over the crow’s feet at the corner of his eye. “You’ve got to stop looking at me like that,” she says wistfully. “I have to leave.”

Poe hears Finn chuckle quietly behind him on the bed and he snakes an arm around Poe’s waist. “He can’t help it,” Finn murmurs. “That’s just how he looks.” He presses a kiss to Poe’s shoulder. Poe makes a low noise of vague protest and blinks sleepily.

Rey hums a laugh. “Go back to sleep, love,” she tells Poe and leans in to kiss his cheek and then to kiss Finn again before moving away. “I’ll see you both in two days, okay?”

“Be safe,” Finn calls as Rey retreats.

She pauses at the door and looks back at them. “I will,” she promises with a gentle smile.

Poe smiles back as best he can with the left half of his face still smooshed in the pillow and makes a kissy face at Rey before things can get too mushy. Rey giggles and shakes her head. She waves one last time before leaving their room.

Finn sighs and tucks himself around Poe’s back. “Still sleepy?” he asks.

Poe has already let his eyes slip closed. “Mmhmm,” he agrees and nestles down into his pillow and back into Finn’s warmth.

“Then sleep; we have the morning off.” Finn kisses his shoulder and Poe’s already drifting back into sleep.

Poe wakes up an indeterminate amount of time later to fingers lightly stroking over his hip.

“You awake now?” Finn murmurs into the back of his neck.

Poe hums and grins when he feels Finn’s erection pressed against his ass. He wiggles a bit and Finn moans softly and grinds into him. Poe’s still only half awake and not entirely coherent yet but he’s more than happy to let Finn have his way with him. It’ll be an excellent start to a lazy morning.

Finn nuzzles into Poe’s hair and smooths his hand around to encircle Poe’s half-hard cock. “What do you want?” he asks and squeezes a bit.

Heat pulses through Poe’s gut and he squirms between Finn’s cock and his hand. “Will it sound really lazy of me if I say I just want to lay here and have you fuck me?”

Finn chuckles and kisses Poe’s shoulder. “I mean, a little, but that’s not going to dissuade me.” He moves to crawl over Poe.

Poe puts his arm back to Finn’s waist to still him. “No, want you here,” he says and grinds his ass more forcefully into Finn’s crotch. “I can grab the lube.”

Finn groans and pulls Poe against his chest. “Whatever you want, babe.”

Poe peels his eyes open for the first time and spies their lube within grasping distance on the bedside table. He hands it over his shoulder to Finn and relaxes back down into the mattress, content to let Finn do as he pleases.

They’re already naked so Finn doesn’t waste any time; just slicks his fingers and immediately starts stroking them delicately down the cleft of Poe’s ass. Poe sighs and melts into a boneless puddle.

Finn chuckles. “This what you wanted?” he purrs next to Poe’s ear.

Poe groans and nods as Finn’s finger rubs at his rim. He slides his right knee up on the bed to open himself up further.

Finn peppers the back of Poe’s shoulders with kisses as he slides the first finger inside. Poe’s body is still so relaxed from having just been asleep, the stretch is hardly noticeable. He hums and pushes back into Finn. “Come on,” he rasps, “I can take another.”

Finn’s breath hitches and his hips jerk. Poe smiles to himself when he feels Finn’s cock smear wetness against his ass cheek. “You sure?” Finn growls and slides his finger in deep.

“Oh, yeah,” Poe moans.

Finn nips his neck and pulls out to push gently back in with two fingers. And there’s the stretched out feeling. Finn stills once his fingers are all the way in but Poe grinds against him. 

“Ah, kriff,” Finn mutters and starts stroking his fingers in and out.

Sure that Finn can handle the rest on his own now, Poe melts back down into the mattress and closes his eyes. He focuses on the heat building up in his gut and the way Finn’s movements are rubbing Poe’s cock lightly against the mattress in short little thrusts. With nothing else to focus on and no real fully formed thoughts in his brain, Poe would guess this must be something like how Rey’s described mediation. Albeit, only if meditation was one of the most erotic things Poe had ever experienced.

As Finn slides a third finger inside him, Poe whines with the feeling of being very taken care of. He usually enjoys being a much more active participant in sex. And especially lately, with two lovers, there’s always so much to do and always someone else to focus on getting off. And Poe loves it, he really does; it appeals to his usual inexhaustible energy.

But this morning, since he knows he and Finn have nothing they need to do, he lets his early morning grogginess remain. He feels completely relaxed and the usual urgency of being so aroused is absent. His dick is fully erect by now but the amazing, slow push and pull of Finn’s careful fingers is stoking the fire in him in more of a gradual build than the usual frantic immediacy.

He moans as Finn’s fingers twist and scissor inside him and Finn huffs a laugh. “If it wasn’t for your noises, I’d think you were still asleep,” he murmurs against the back of Poe’s neck.

Poe hums agreement. “Just enjoying feeling you.” He grinds his ass so Finn’s dick drags along it.

Finn shivers and kisses Poe’s neck. “You do seem to really like this,” he says thoughtfully and twists his wrist to make Poe groan. “I wonder how long it would take with me doing just this until you came?”

Poe’s breath catches in his throat; it’s an unbearably hot idea. But not right now. He shakes his head and reaches a hand back to run over Finn’s hair and cradle his head. He really wants to address the wet spot Finn’s been making on his ass and lower back right now. “Maybe another time.” His voice sounds very husky. “Right now, I want to get your gorgeous dick inside me.”

Finn moans and thrusts up against him. “I honestly do not think I could ever say no to that.”

Poe chuckles and tries to stifle a shiver as Finn withdraws his fingers. “How do you want me?” he asks and cranes his neck around to look at Finn.

Finn smiles at him and leans in to give him a sweet, soft kiss. “Is like this okay?” He presses himself along Poe’s back and wraps his left arm under and around Poe’s chest to hold him.

Poe drops his head back to the pillow, smiling. “Absolutely.” He snuggles back into Finn’s body.

Finn reaches between them to smear his sticky hand over his dick before guiding it to nudge at Poe’s entrance. “Alright?” he whispers and Poe nods.

“Yeah, babe.”

Finn pushes forward into him and Poe’s eyes close automatically. He exhales deeply and lets his body relax back into Finn. It’s tight but not painful; he’s been so relaxed this morning and Finn’s fingers were excellent prep. He holds Finn’s arm to his chest and thrusts a little to encourage Finn to move. “Come on, baby.”

Finn hums and grabs his hip to keep him still before pulling out slowly and pushing back in. He pauses, balls deep, pressing Poe’s hip back into himself to kiss along the back of Poe’s shoulder again.

Poe sighs and settles in to just let Finn take. His dick is pretty hard and keeps rubbing lightly on the mattress but it doesn’t seem urgent just now. Poe just wants to feel Finn; inside him, holding him, his lips on Poe’s back. 

Finn rocks back and forth, into and out of Poe gently for a while and Poe basks in the smoldering heat it’s building up in him. Finn feels so perfect just like this. The only thing that could make this better would be if-

“I wish Rey was here riding you while I did this,” Finn murmurs into the back of Poe’s neck as if he’d been reading Poe’s thoughts.

“Mmhm,” Poe agrees and rolls his hips languidly. Finn sucks in a harsh breath and his hand tightens on Poe’s hip. “Go on,” Poe tells him.

Finn groans against Poe’s shoulder, sliding his hand quickly down Poe’s thigh to grab his knee. Then, in one quick maneuver, nudges his own knee under Poe’s and lifts, planting his foot on the bed and spreading Poe’s thighs wide.

Poe blinks and then laughs when he realizes he has no leverage at all like this. His foot is dangling above the mattress with his knee draped over Finn’s and nowhere to push off from. He’s totally at Finn’s mercy.

Finn hums happily and replaces his hand on Poe’s hip. “Ready?” he asks huskily.

Poe shivers in anticipation. “Definitely.” And then he can’t speak at all for several minutes as Finn holds his body still with his arms and pounds into him with his hips, thrusting hard over and over. Poe keens at Finn’s punishing rhythm. The angle isn’t quite right to get his prostate but if he grabbed his dick, he’s sure he could get over the edge in no time.

But he hesitates. He’s been so focused on just feeling Finn all morning, he’s not sure he wants to stop just yet. Having Finn inside of him, holding him like this feels special; intimate. He wishes again that Rey hadn’t had to leave so he could be surrounded by both of them while they just used him up.

Finn’s rhythm falters and Poe grins; Finn must be close. He wraps both hands around Finn’s wrist across his chest and squeezes his ass cheeks together around Finn. Finn immediately slams into him and a hoarse cry falls from his mouth. Poe can feel Finn pulsing and coming inside him and he groans at the wet heat of it.

After several minutes of Finn panting into Poe’s hair, he finally loosens his hold on Poe. Poe hums and pats his arm as Finn’s body relaxes and he eases their legs down.

“Holy kriff, Poe,” Finn breathes and Poe chuckles. Finn uses his free hand to turn Poe’s face to the side so they can kiss over Poe’s shoulder, awkward and really messy. Finn seems so happy that Poe doesn’t even mind their morning breath.

When Finn pulls back, he kisses the tip of Poe’s nose before smiling slyly. Poe’s eyebrows go up. “You didn’t come, did you?” Finn asks.

Poe frowns a bit. “Well, no…” he admits.

Finn buries his head in Poe’s neck and nibbles his ear. “Then, there’s something I’d like to try?” he asks, almost demurely.

Poe’s heart swells at how adorable it is. “Yeah. Sure, buddy. Whatever you want.”

Finn kisses his ear and neck a couple more times before pulling back and gently easing his softening dick out of Poe’s ass. Poe groans a little at the loss but then yelps when Finn’s finger brushes over his rim.

Finn stills immediately. “This okay?”

Poe huffs. “Yeah, just- Just sensitive now,” he says.

Finn kisses Poe’s shoulder again and pulls his finger away to slick it up with more lube.

Poe grins and buries his face in the pillow when Finn’s arm slips from underneath him and he hears the lube bottle top. “So you were serious about that earlier, huh?”

“Yes,” Finn says simply before pushing Poe’s top leg forward to spread him. Poe shivers. Well, this should be interesting; it’s probably a good thing he has today off.

Finn carefully runs an extremely wet finger along Poe’s hole a few times before pushing the tip inside. Poe groans; he can tell he’s a little loose but he’s also really sensitive from the pounding Finn just gave him.

Finn kisses his back again and slides the finger all the way in easily. Poe moans again; he can feel how wet he is with come and lube as Finn’s finger swivels inside him. When Finn withdraws and comes back with two fingers, Poe can feel a little of the stretch around his sensitive rim. He bites on his lip as Finn slowly pushes them all the way inside him.

With two fingers as deep as they can get, Finn pauses and snuggles up behind Poe. He presses their bodies flush so Poe can feel him all the way from his lips on Poe’s neck, down to his feet wrapped around Poe’s own left foot. And it’s so incredibly stimulating but it does hinder the movement of Finn’s wrist. 

So Poe rolls just a bit. He twists his hips so he’s almost lying flat on his stomach with his right knee cocked out to the side. Finn is still pressed up against Poe’s side this way but his hand isn’t trapped between them. Which he takes advantage of almost immediately. Poe whines a little and fists his hands in the sheets as Finn resumes thrusting his fingers into and out of him. Finn kisses his shoulder again while twisting his fingers and Poe is suddenly aware that his dick’s leaking a wet spot onto the sheets.

“You’re really into this, huh?” Finn breathes behind him.

Before Poe can respond, Finn withdraws his fingers again and Poe mewls when he breaches with three. It’s a lot to take after having already been thoroughly fucked but it feels so, so good too. Poe finds himself pushing his ass up into the feeling of fullness as Finn carefully pushes into him over and over. His hips start to thrust minutely, encouraging Finn to move faster and faster. A continuous stream of needy little moans is escaping his mouth, being smothered in his pillow, as the heat in his gut curls tighter.

Finn’s lips are brushing the back of Poe’s neck; he presses little kisses against him when he thinks about it, through his concentration. He’s all Poe can feel. His lips and his body and his hot, clever fingers, pushing Poe right up against the edge.

Just a little more and Poe could come any second now without even having touched his dick at all. “More,” he suddenly whines.

“Yeah, baby?” Finn asks against his skin without pausing.

Poe’s brain lurches around wildly for a second, trying to figure out what he even wants. Through the haze of his arousal, he thinks, ‘Have I even ever had four fingers inside me before?’ Then when Finn twists his wrist some and finally brushes his prostate, ‘Does it matter?’

Poe’s body twitches with that last twist and he gulps in some air to be able to force words out. “Gimme- hnngg! Gimme another.”

Finn pauses, fingers buried inside Poe and Poe pants into his pillow. “If you’re sure,” Finn says, lips against Poe’s overheated skin, “let me get some more lube.”

In theory, Poe would generally agree with that, but he feels sloppy wet already so he just whines and rolls his hips. Finn chuckles at him and carefully withdraws. Poe gasps at the empty sensation and Finn kisses his shoulder.

After a moment of fumbling around, Finn presses back up against Poe and lays his fingertips on Poe’s sensitive hole. Poe bites his lip around a moan.

“I’ll go slow,” Finn whispers and presses in with the tips of three fingers. 

Poe hums until he feels Finn’s pinky against his rim and then he deliberately relaxes his whole body. Finn shifts his fingers around, and there’s a moment of feeling stretched impossibly wide, before Finn sinks all four fingers deep into Poe and pauses his movement.

Poe looses a very loud exhale as his body adjusts and then cries out as Finn rocks his fingers gently. His whole body seems to light aflame. It’s like he can feel every wrinkle and crease on Finn’s fingers as they slide past his over-sensitive rim, even with all the lube. The swell of heat in his gut suddenly reaches molten levels as Finn lightly massages inside him. The pressure is just on the edge of too much and it’s almost overwhelming how full he feels.

He’s pretty sure he’s making a loud string of little whining noises but he can’t even be sure. Again, it’s like all he can feel is Finn; the solid pressure of his body and the white-hot fire of Finn’s fingers inside him. The little rocking motions start to turn into longer strokes, and Poe is writhing and sweating and possibly cursing every deity he’s ever heard of. All of his senses are overwhelmed by the feeling of Finn inside of him.

Then Finn twists a bit on an upstroke, grazing Poe’s prostate, and it feels like his whole world explodes. Poe’s eyes slam shut and his entire body goes rigid as he comes so hard he can’t breathe. It seems to last for ages as heat waves roll through him, breaking and crashing into molten pleasure before leaving him totally limp and wiped out.

Once he’s stopped twitching with aftershocks, Poe blinks his eyes open and swallows around the scratchiness in his throat. Finn’s fingers are still inside him and his forehead is resting between Poe’s shoulder blades. Poe shivers a little anticipating how weird it’ll feel when Finn finally withdraws.

“You back with me?” Finn asks him gently.

A rough laugh forces its way up from Poe’s chest. “Yeah,” he says and has to clear his throat. “Yeah, babe. That was- kriffing fuck, that was good.”

Finn laughs and kisses Poe’s neck. “Hang on,” he says and sits up.

Poe grimaces as Finn jostles him and lets out a punched-out groan when he finally slips his fingers out. He feels loose and wet and used but immensely sated. He rolls over onto his rather large, gross wet spot to grin and raise an eyebrow at Finn.

Who is looking at Poe like he wants to eat him. Poe smirks as he sees that Finn’s hard again. Poe pushes up a little shakily and crawls over to hover his mouth over Finn’s. “That was incredible,” he says and drops a tiny kiss to Finn’s lips. “And I am gonna pay you back for that,” another kiss, “with a world-shattering orgasm of your own.” One more little kiss. “I just need a five minute time-out to resume normal functioning.” Then he collapses on his back onto the mattress to just breathe for a while.

Finn laughs at him and tucks himself into Poe’s side so he can smile down at him. “Take however long you need,” he says and leans in to kiss Poe slow and sweet. “We don’t have anywhere we need to be today.”

Poe sighs into another kiss and then grimaces when he feels some come leak out of him. “Actually,” he says when Finn pulls back, “I think I do need to be in the shower.” Finn laughs and leans in for another kiss. “Very soon,” Poe says against his lips and squirms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and since I can't seem to quit writing porn, I won't say this'll be the last chapter this time... So maybe I'll catch you later


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a time jump and some light bondage in this one. Also, the fixation has shifted to about 4 to 12 inches below Poe's mouth ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had started to write something completely different but this insisted on being written first. It’s inspired by the still below of Oscar Isaac from TROS and by that one clip where the interviewer asks Daisy Ridley if anyone gets shirtless in the new movie and she considers for a second before saying no but Oscar’s chest is out a whole lot. So here is Poe Gets Rekkt: Part II.

Poe groans as his back thunks against the back of the closed door. It jostles his arm a little but Finn and Rey seem undeterred. They both crowd him up against it and Finn goes straight for the zipper of his flightsuit as Rey tugs him into a biting kiss.

They’ve come straight from the clearing where ships are still landing after their victory on Exegol. After desperately clinging to each other in their reunion hug, they’d made a quick round of their friends, just touching base, before making a bee-line to their room. They hadn’t stopped touching each other but Poe had been getting frantic with need. The need to touch them, hold them, reaffirm their lives and their connection and their love.

Poe’s arm twinges and he hisses involuntarily when Finn’s wandering hands try to push his suit from his shoulders. Rey jerks her mouth away from him and looks up in confusion and Finn’s hands freeze where they are.

“My arm,” Poe pants and shrugs, causing him to wince. Dammit.

Rey’s eyes go wide and then tight with what looks like guilt. “Oh, I’m so sorry, love,” she mutters. “I didn’t even think.”

Poe frowns because it’s definitely not Rey’s fault he got shot but when she puts her hand over his bicep, his mouth drops open. “Rey, no!” He starts to pull away from her. “It’s just a scratch; I’ll be fine! Don’t waste your energy on me.”

Rey grabs the collar of his flightsuit to hold him still and fixes him with a hard stare. “Poe, you’re hurt and I have the ability to fix it so just let me,” she commands him.

Poe gnaws his lip. He doesn’t know yet what exactly Rey went through but he does know it was hard on her. She shouldn’t be expending energy on him that she needs to heal herself. His eyes dart over the blood smeared on her forehead and collar bones.

Rey’s expression softens as she follows the movement of his eyes. “Let me do this,” she pleads softly this time.

Finn cups his hand over Poe’s jaw and brushes his thumb up over Poe’s right cheekbone. Poe meets his eyes. “Poe, she wants to do this,” Finn entreats quietly and then smiles. “And you know what she’s like when you try to boss her around.”

Poe huffs a laugh and glances over to see Rey grinning. She knows she’s won. “Alright, alright,” he agrees, trying to stifle a smile.

Rey surges up to peck his mouth once before closing her eyes in concentration with her hand resting lightly over the wound. Nothing happens for a long minute and then Poe can feel warmth spreading out from Rey’s hand; she’s not touching his skin but it’s the same kind of comforting heat. The wound tingles a bit and then the ache of the burn slowly fades away.

Poe gazes at Rey, gobsmacked, as her eyes open and she smiles, looking pleased with herself. “So?” she asks him.

Poe blinks once and looks down at his arm. He wiggles his fingers: no pain. He eases the sling over his elbow and stretches it out: nothing. He laughs in relief and looks up to see Finn and Rey both grinning at him.

“Just like new,” he says, astonished.

“Excellent.” Poe gets a second’s warning as Finn’s grin turns sharp before he continues where they left off, shoving Poe’s flightsuit off over his shoulders.

Poe chuckles and starts to shrug out of it himself when Finn suddenly takes his hands back and sighs. Poe looks up at them, confused. Finn’s rubbing a hand over his mouth with an inscrutable look but Rey looks absolutely ravenous. He raises a curious eyebrow but neither of them are looking at his face.

“Uh, something wrong?” he asks. They ignore him.

“Finn,” Rey says, gaze around Poe’s collar bones.

“I know,” Finn agrees. Poe is so lost.

“He’s still wearing it.” Rey licks her lips.

“I know.”

Poe’s eyebrows fly up. Wearing what? He looks down at himself. The flightsuit is down to his waist; under it, he’s wearing the same necklace as always and the button up shirt he’d thrown on, what, two days ago now? And his scarf is still tied around his newly healed arm.

He looks back up, mouth open to ask what the kriff they’re talking about, when he gets an armful of Rey. She plasters herself to his front and immediately latches her mouth onto the junction of his neck and shoulder. The words die in Poe’s throat and he just moans as she bites him. 

He feels his eyelids flutter and his head thunks against the door as he tilts it back to make room for her. Finn sidles up next to them as Rey bruises Poe’s neck and trails his nose against Poe’s jaw. Poe wraps an arm around each of them.

“What’s-” he swallows to clear his scratchy throat. “What’s going on?” he gasps as Finn kisses just below his ear.

“This kriffing shirt,” Finn says between trailing kisses and plucks at Poe’s button down, “has been driving us crazy.” He finishes his line of kisses down Poe’s neck and sucks on his collar bone. Poe shudders and gasps.

Rey releases her side of his neck finally. The cool air is a stark contrast from her sweltering mouth. “When you set Han’s ship on fire,” she explains while fiercely undoing his buttons, “I was mostly mad at myself.” Poe manages a weak puff of a disbelieving laugh. Rey glares at him. “I was frustrated because I wanted to tell you how concerned I was but the only thing I could think about was getting my mouth on your chest. So I yelled instead.”

There’s a fiery look in her eye as she all but rips off his final shirt button and leans in to bite at the meat of his pec. Poe’s breath wheezes out of him. He is only going to wear low cut shirts for the rest of his life.

Finn licks a trail up from what is surely a dark bruise on his collar bone to nibble his neck just below the line of his stubble. Poe feels like he can’t catch his breath and his cock is growing ever more insistent.

“When you finally ditched that stupid scarf,” Finn murmurs into Poe’s skin, “I thought I was gonna lose it.”

Poe’s indignant noise at the insult to his scarf dies in his throat as Rey sucks hard on the new bruise forming on his chest.

“And I barely kept myself from jumping you when you asked me to be your co-general,” Finn continues.

Poe smiles fondly and nudges Finn with his chin until he brings his head up so Poe can finally kiss his lips. They’re plush and hot and Poe melts back against the door as Finn grinds into his hip.

When they break apart, Poe grins, breathless, at Finn and then Rey who’d been watching them. “Guys, as glad as I am that you liked the shirt, I’ve been wearing it for two days now.” He squeezes both of them gently. “It’s probably time to get rid of it.” He raises a suggestive eyebrow.

Finn’s smiling back at him but Rey’s smile turns mischievous. “Maybe not quite yet,” she says pensively and pulls Poe away from the door. He follows her easily as she sits him on the edge of the bed and pushes the shirt over his shoulders.

After discarding his scarf, she stops as the sleeves bunch around his wrists and bites her lip a bit. “Hands up?” she asks tentatively.

Poe’s heart jumps into his throat and heat floods him. He licks his lips and raises his hands over his head with the shirt stretched between his wrists.

Rey’s smile is beatific for a moment before morphing to feral. She crawls over him, pushing him down on the bed, maneuvering him until he’s laying down lengthwise, and then pins his forearms down over his head. Poe gulps and his cock aches in it’s confines.

“Fuuuck,” Finn breathes from where he’s been watching.

Rey turns her fierce look from Poe to Finn. “Love, can you hook this over the bedpost?” She jerks her head up in a vague gesture to both the bedpost and the shirt restraining Poe.

Poe’s so hot he feels like he might melt. His arms stretch taught as Finn pulls the shirt over the top of the short bedpost and then relax some as it slides down to meet the crossbar. Poe grabs a hold of the sleeves and smirks up at Rey.

“This where you wanted me?” he asks and rolls up into her where she’s straddled his stomach. It’s so hot between her legs.

Rey doesn’t answer him. Her eyes are fixed on his chest in a dazed kind of way. Her hands smooth up from his ribs and over his chest. She presses on the bruise she made on his pec and then the one Finn left of his collar bone. Poe squeezes his eyes shut and groans.

“How about this?” Finn’s husky voice breaks through the haze of lust building in Poe’s brain. He and Rey both turn to look at Finn who holds out a hand to Rey. “Let’s get undressed and you can ride Poe.” Rey takes his hand and Poe licks his lips. “And then I can.”

Poe groans in need and Finn winks at him before helping Rey up off Poe and the bed. It’s cold where she’s vacated the bare skin of his stomach.

They each take a boot and then ease Poe’s flightsuit and underwear off together so he’s laying bare and trussed up, spread out before his lovers. He preens a little under their hungry gazes but mostly he just wants them to touch him. His cock leaks, dripping onto the trail of hair under his navel.

Rey reaches out to him but pauses as Finn whispers something in her ear. Poe frowns and tugs the shirt a little as a smirk spreads over Rey’s face. Her hand changes direction and sneaks its way under the front of Finn’s shirt instead.

Finn kisses Rey languidly for a moment before pulling away and turning a smirk on Poe. “You’ve been teasing us for a while; we thought we’d return the favor.”

Poe’s eyes bug out of his head. “That’s not fair!” he yelps. “I didn’t do it on purpose!”

“We know,” Rey says smugly and grins as she presses her back along Finn’s front. Finn’s hands move to unbuckle her holster and belt and Rey wraps her arms back around Finn’s neck.

Poe huffs and drops his head back onto the bed. It’s not like he’ll really be hard pressed to watch them if that’s what they want; they are gorgeous after all.

*

Finn drops Rey’s belt to the floor and tugs her wraps until they slide from her shoulders and follow it. As she kicks off her boots, he steals a glance at Poe who looks aroused but entirely too comfortable. Finn kind of wants him to squirm. Wants him to long for them without being able to touch as much as they had for him. And then give him everything he wants. What they all want.

He’s not sure where this aggressive feeling’s come from but as soon as he’d looped Poe’s shirt over the bedpost, something hot and protective had lodged in his chest. He has his two loves back with him now and he can keep them here; keep them safe.

He slips one hand under the hem of Rey’s tank top. He slides it up her stomach, exposing her skin to Poe’s hungry gaze and nudges his fingers under her breast band to cup a breast. Rey leans back onto him, making it a show for Poe just like he’d asked her. Finn dips his other hand into Rey’s waistband; stretches her pants down to expose her hip bones and the beginning of curly hair.

Finn grins into Rey’s neck as Poe bites his lip, eyes riveted on Rey’s naked flesh. He swipes a finger over her peaked nipple, drawing a breathless gasp from her lips. It may have been a little overdone but Poe’s nostrils flare and his whole body twitches so it’s served its purpose. Finn wiggles his hand further down the front of Rey’s pants; they’re tight and it’d make this easier if he just took them off but that’d defeat the purpose. He’s only going to let Poe see just enough of Rey to drive him crazy.

When Finn’s fingers finally reach far enough to dip into Rey’s folds, she lets out a sigh that’s not put on at all this time. Finn sucks on her neck as he strokes her, spreading her wetness around, rubbing up over her clit. Her breath starts coming faster and Finn looks back to Poe. His face is flushed, his cock dripping, and his muscles are all pulled taught as he strains a little against the shirt.

Finn can’t help but chuckle at his success: it hadn’t taken as long as he’d thought to tease Poe to wanting. At his laugh, Poe’s eyes snap up to meet his and they’re filled with longing. All thoughts of teasing immediately flee Finn’s mind. They had been apart for long enough; Finn can’t keep them from each other any longer, he wouldn’t want to.

Rey’s head raises from Finn’s shoulder as soon as he decides to change tactics and withdraws his fingers. They move in sync to the bed and practically crash into Poe. Rey climbs on top of him and Finn lets her kiss him first. Poe’s whimper sounds like relief. Finn just kneels by the edge of the bed and buries his face in Poe’s neck. He cups Poe’s jaw so he can feel him kissing Rey deeply and breathes in the scent of him (mostly sweat and warm skin now).

Finn waits, just nuzzling, until Rey pets his hair. He feels her pull away from Poe’s face so he drags his lips across stubbled jaw to meet Poe’s lips himself. They kiss hungry and desperate; Poe’s mouth opens to Finn immediately and Finn dives in with enthusiasm. He cradles Poe’s face between his palms and tries to show him all the things he hasn’t said since they landed back on Ajan Kloss. How he loves him, wants to protect him, how sorry he is for yelling at him, how glad he is that they’re all alive.

Then Poe’s breath hitches and he gasps. Finn pries himself away from Poe’s mouth to see his face flushed and needy. Rey is sucking a new bruise on Poe’s chest to mirror her one from earlier while she grinds herself onto Poe’s cock trapped between their writhing bodies. All Finn’s burgeoning sappiness morphs into lust.

He must make a noise because Rey’s head snaps up and she grabs Finn’s shirt to drag him in to a biting kiss. He whines when her teeth nip at him sharply and his cock swells to full hardness.

“Guys,” Poe’s voice already sounds strained and raw, “clothes?”

Finn pulls away at the same time Rey does and it’s almost a race to see who can get their clothes off first. Garments fly in all directions and Finn accidentally yanks the drawer out of the bedside table in his quest for lube before he crawls onto the bed around Poe and Rey. He’s a bit surprised that Rey hasn’t started yet but she seems to have been waiting for him.

“I could help?” she gestures at the lube bottle as he stretches out on his side next to Poe.

Finn smiles at her and his chest gets all warm. “Thanks, sweetheart,” he strokes her cheek, “but you go ahead. I got it.” He appreciates her offer to help him prep but she’s always very careful and thorough about it and that is not what he’s looking for right now.

Rey smiles ruefully at him like she knows what he’s thinking before turning to Poe and lifting an eyebrow. “You still good, flyboy?” she asks and strokes softly up the insides of his biceps.

Poe hums and flexes his arms a bit. “Ready when you are, Jedi,” he says cheekily.

Finn huffs a laugh and pops the top of their lube bottle as Rey lines up and sinks down onto Poe.

*

Rey sighs deeply and her eyes slip closed as she sinks slowly onto Poe’s cock. She knows that desperate thank-Force-we’re-alive-sex is possibly not the healthiest of coping mechanisms for all the shit she’s been through in the last 48 hours but, kriff, does it feel good to just free herself like this.

Poe groans as she sits her whole weight on his hips and she opens her eyes to see Finn leaning up to kiss him as he fingers himself from behind. She can’t help smiling at them. She wiggles to feel Poe’s cock deep inside her and Finn’s pressed against her knee. They moan into each other’s mouths.

She strokes her right hand up Poe’s chest and her left up Finn’s arm. She clears her mind of everything except how pretty they are. Finn’s muscles shift under her fingers as he moves his fingers inside himself. She presses her thumb into the smooth skin of his ample bicep. Her other hand smooths over the center of Poe’s chest; she presses fingertips into the meat of his pec before sliding over to graze a nipple.

When Poe shudders, Rey starts a slow grind on his cock. Since his chest had been fully bared after she got rid of his stupid kriffing shirt, it really only highlights to her just how much perfect, unmarred, golden skin he has. It begs for her mouth.

She props herself up on her right hand so she can lean over and mouth at his collar bone. The matching bruises on his pecs were so pretty, she thinks she’ll make another matched set here. His skin tastes salty with sweat and it’s so, so warm. He whines when she sucks on him.

Finn makes an answering hum into Poe’s mouth and his hips thrust his cock lightly against Rey’s knee. She wants both of them. Maybe she can have Finn too after she’s come on Poe. Heat floods through her abdomen and she rocks hard onto Poe, moving him deep inside herself.

She snakes her left hand down to brush against Finn’s cock; teases his head with her fingertips and his hips jerk. Rey grins into Poe’s skin and then bites on it.

“Kriff!” Poe yelps and his hips jerk as well.

Rey smothers a mewl into his neck at the sensation and pulls back some to look at them. They’re both panting and sweaty and Poe is ruddy with exertion. He gnaws on his lip as Finn buries his face in Poe’s jaw with his eyes screwed shut. His arm is still twitching with his movements as he stretches himself.

Rey’s insides tighten in the way that she knows means she can work herself up to come now. She feels her grin go sharp and a fire seems to dance in Poe’s eyes in response. He grins back at her and she leans in to press their smiles together.

She lets him control the kiss, lick into her mouth, as she thrusts her hips into him faster and faster. He probably won’t come since she’s not lifting up at all but since Finn’s going to take her place shortly, she’s not worried about it. She absently brushes the pad of her thumb over the moisture beading at Finn’s slit to wring a groan from him. It sounds almost desperate and the heat below her stomach tightens.

Her frantic rhythm moving Poe’s cock deep inside her, Poe’s tongue coaxing hers to move, and Finn’s needy groans all work together, bringing her closer and closer to the precipice. She feels like she’s burning, the molten hot pressure inside her about to explode. Her mouth has gone slack on Poe’s and he’s thrusting his hips back into her every time she moves. She’s so close when she hears Finn rasp, “Come on, Rey. Please.”

Her pressure boils over. Her whole body clenches tight as her pussy spasms around Poe and waves of pleasure crash over her again and again, threatening to drown her. She writhes and gasps and moans into the side of Poe’s face for an eternity until her body slumps, spent, on top of him.

Her sweet boys are kissing her face when her senses finally start processing input again. They tell her they love her and that she’s precious and that she’s safe. Her eyes get hot and a tear slides out from under her eyelid but she smiles. She’s been through a lot - they all have - but they’re home now. With each other.

She pushes herself upright and kisses Poe and then Finn before lifting up off of Poe. “Your turn?” she asks Finn with a mischievous smirk.

*

Poe lets his head fall back to the pillow with a breathless laugh. When he’d seen Rey’s tear, he thought they may have to slow down and have some comfort cuddles instead. But Rey’s smiling now and she winks at him when Finn moves to straddle him in her place.

Poe licks his lips when Finn lines himself up. Rey’s grinding had felt good but it’s not what gets him off and she knows it. Not that he minds her using him for her own pleasure, but Finn generally thrusts more enthusiastically.

“Come on, babe,” he mutters under his breath.

Finn’s eyes flick up to meet his and he pauses. “You still good?” he asks and Poe blinks. Why wouldn’t he be?

Rey’s fingers trail over Poe’s tricep. “Your arms,” she prompts him and he realizes suddenly that he’s pulling his shirt binding taught.

“Oh.” he says and rolls his shoulders. He hadn’t really thought about it. He might ache some tomorrow but only in the way a good workout would. “Yeah, still good.” He tells them and smiles. He doesn’t think they’d mind if he unwrapped his wrists but being restrained like this feels good in a way that he hasn’t really examined too closely. 

And he isn’t going to right now. Finn smiles at him before propping his dick up and sinking slowly onto it. A moan drags its way out of Poe’s chest. Finn is so hot and tight; he feels incredible. And he looks incredible too. The muscles of Finn’s thighs are highlighted appealingly like this as he holds most of his weight up off of Poe; his broad chest and strong arms make Poe wish he could touch; and his eyelashes flutter closed against his cheeks as he fully seats himself on Poe’s cock.

“Godsdamn,” Poe breathes, taking Finn in with his eyes as Finn does the same to him with his body.

“Agreed,” Rey mutters next to him and Finn’s eyes blink open.

He smiles at Poe and Rey, only a little self-consciously, before leaning forward to prop himself up on his right arm to kiss Rey quickly and then Poe.

“Ready?” he asks when he pulls back and rolls his hips into Poe.

“Mmm,” Poe hums and licks his lips. “Yes.”

Finn grins a little sharp before pulling partway up and then pushing firmly back down. He’s gotten so much lube into himself that the slide is slick and easy and Poe wishes he could’ve helped with that. He really likes being able to work Finn up that way. But it would seem Finn can handle it just fine on his own.

On the next slow thrust, Finn sighs deeply. “Mm, feels good,” he murmurs.

Poe makes a noise of vague agreement as Rey’s fingers skim over his chest. She presses on one of the bruises she’s left again before teasing his nipple. Poe squeezes his eyes shut and maybe whines just a little.

In response, Finn bounces on Poe; lifting off quickly before just falling back down on him. Poe wheezes a little and bites on his lip. Finn is so tight.

Poe’s eyes pop open again when Rey’s hand trails up his throat and she grabs his chin. She tilts his face into her kiss and swipes her tongue into his mouth immediately. Poe reciprocates enthusiastically for a few moments before Rey sucks his bottom lip into her mouth and pulls off with a firm pressure. There'll probably be a bruise on his mouth to match the ones on his chest when she’s done. Poe groans as she releases him.

Finn’s satisfied hum as Rey licks her way down Poe’s throat draws his gaze. Poe manages to grin at him around panting breaths before Finn starts a slow drag, up and down on him once. Poe breathes out harshly and flexes his grip on the shirt. He’s not sure if his stamina is up for much more of this.

Rey’s mouth finally settles at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Despite his earlier resolution, he’s going to have to wear buttoned up collars for a few days lest people think he caught a bunch of shrapnel. He tilts his head to make room for her anyway; that doesn’t mean he doesn’t like it.

Finn smiles at his gesture, impossibly fond, and leans down on his right elbow to kiss Poe gently. Poe cranes his neck further so they won’t dislodge Rey and sighs into Finn’s kiss. His heart aches for these two and he is going to hold them until they can’t stand him anymore once his arms are freed.

When Finn leans up again, he smiles sweetly for a moment before his mouth purses challengingly and he cocks an eyebrow. Poe raises his own eyebrows in response and rocks his hips up into Finn.

Finn grins. He sits up, rests his hands on Poe’s chest, and pulls almost all the way off of him. Poe has half a second to suck in a breath before all the air seems punched out of him as Finn starts a fast, hard rhythm.

“Finn!” he wheezes as Finn sinks down onto him again and again. Pressure builds startlingly quickly in Poe’s balls and he holds onto the shirt for dear life.

Poe gasps breathlessly as Rey bites his neck before releasing him. She looks up at Finn who then, in an unfairly attractive display of coordination, leans forward again while maintaining his rhythm and nudges Poe’s face aside with his nose. He starts making yet another mark on Poe’s neck and all Poe can do is writhe and moan.

His thoughts have devolved to a stuttering litany of, ‘tight, wet, hot, yes, kriff, yes, yes, Finn, Rey, yes!’ Words may or may not be leaving his mouth. Heat and pressure swell inside him until he feels like he’ll burst. He bites his lip over a keening moan.

Suddenly, Rey’s hand sifts through his hair and Poe’s so wound up he can’t even respond. She closes her fingers into a fist at the crown of his head. There’s a split second where he teeters on the edge of oblivion and then Rey  _ yanks _ . A broken shout rips its way up Poe’s throat as the heat in his groin goes supernova and he comes and comes.

When he finally feels like he can get breath back in his lungs, Poe peels his eyes open and licks his lips. Finn is still rocking on him gently and they’re both hovering over him looking intense. Finn has definitely not come and Rey looks eager.

“You haven’t come,” Poe points out usefully, voice scratchy.

Finn smiles slyly. “Not yet,” he answers and grinds his hips.

Poe groans and clenches his eyes shut again. He’s still way too sensitive; every time Finn shifts, the only thing he can feel is Finn, tight and hot around his dick.

And Finn keeps moving. Grinding his hips slowly, coaxing Poe’s overworked dick into staying hard. Ragged pants spill past Poe’s lips as his hips twitch like his body is unsure if it wants Finn to stop or keep going.

Finn groans and Poe’s eyes snap open. Finn’s head is thrown back as he rides Poe gently and Rey’s hand pumps his cock. He’s kriffing gorgeous. Poe swallows to clear his scratchy throat and his eyes dart to Rey. She meets his eyes and licks her lip where she’s been gnawing on it.

“Do you need to stop?” she asks quietly and stills her hand. Finn’s rocking pauses.

Poe huffs a small laugh. “I feel like I've been used up.” He rolls his shoulders and melts back into the mattress, exhausted.

Rey raises an eyebrow before leaning in. She slides her nose from the corner of his mouth to his ear and Poe’s eyes slip closed. “Yes, but do you want Finn to stop?” she asks with her lips on his earlobe.

The yes almost tumbles from Poe’s mouth without thought until Rey nibbles his ear, flicks it with her tongue. He shivers a little. He  _ is _ tired and already feeling a bit overstimulated. But the way Finn  _ feels _ … And it’s such a relief to be here with them like this. Even if he is too old for this shit, maybe he doesn’t have to be finished quite yet.

Then Rey’s mouth slides and inch lower to suck on his neck. Poe sucks in a breath. Finn’s hands slide up his ribs to his chest, his fingers pluck at Poe’s nipples. “Keep-” Poe gasps and rolls his hips up. “You can keep going,” his voice sounds wrecked even to his own ears.

Rey releases what has to be his twentieth bruise and grins at him before diving for his mouth. Poe kisses her a bit sloppy with exhaustion as Finn’s hips resume their rocking. Poe flexes his fingers around the shirt sleeves; it’s possible he’s about to be killed from overstimulation.

Finn hums in pleasure while they kiss and one of his hands disappears from Poe’s chest. Rey eventually releases Poe’s mouth before sucking the same spot she’d gotten at before. At the tender feeling, a whine forces its way up Poe’s throat.

Poe’s eyelids flutter open and he and Rey watch Finn stroke himself firmly a few times while rocking before he looks up to catch Rey’s eye. Poe’s a little too out of it to really process anything that might’ve passed between them but Rey kisses his cheek before getting up on her knees.

“Just say so if you need to stop.”

Poe’s eyes dart back to Finn. He looks hungry and Poe’s mouth goes a little dry before he nods distractedly. Then Rey levers herself over Poe, facing Finn, and Finn hefts her up against himself so he can hold her while she wraps her legs around his waist and lowers herself onto his cock. 

A groan wheezes out of Poe’s chest as the extra weight on his hips presses his cock impossibly deeper into Finn’s ass. “Holy kriffing fuck,” he pants as his heels scrabble against the mattress and his fingers tighten on his shirt.

He has zero time to adjust before Rey’s sunk as far down on Finn as she can get and Finn stills, body taught. His fingers press into Rey’s back and he’s buried his face in her chest. Poe’s not sure if it’s on purpose or not, but Finn’s body tightens in little spasms around him and it’s going to drive him insane. He’s so deep and it’s so tight and hot. He whines a little as his hips twitch.

Finn shudders at his movement and then starts to move; both his hips on Poe and Rey on himself. He moans both of their names. Poe is sure he’s actually going to die. It’s probably indecent how quickly he went from almost too exhausted to keep going to unbearably turned on so unbelievably quickly.

Every time Finn drops Rey onto his hips, it jolts him on Poe’s cock. Poe’s had barely minutes to recover from his last orgasm and already, his oversensitive body seems to be gearing up for another. He’d be impressed at himself if he could spare the brain power for anything other than how good it feels. The roiling heat that never fully drained from him is amassing again below his stomach.

Rey’s making little gasping noises and Poe can’t see her, but he’d guess she has fingers on herself. It sounds like she’s going to come soon.

“Rey,” he gasps but can’t manage anything else. He almost instinctively reaches out to touch her but he can’t. He’s tied. Pinned here by the two best people he’s ever known. Tied to them body and soul. He can only writhe as they work themselves on him.

When Rey starts keening, Finn pauses for a moment before surging up to spear himself back down on Poe’s dick. Poe shouts at the sudden, almost painful pressure of it. The heat inside him is welling up to consume him quickly. The pressure is overwhelming. His vision starts to black out around the edges so he slams his eyes shut.

Finn bounces on him once more and Poe’s groan is drowned out by Finn’s yell. But Poe’s voice seizes up in his throat immediately afterwards as Finn’s body tightens around Poe as he comes. Poe is lost to all else as Finn clenches around his dick, writhing and pulsing and hurtling Poe off the cliff after him.

Poe can only writhe as the heat swallows him whole. Any come left to him is wrung from him mercilessly, right on the edge of painful, as the orgasm rips through his whole body.

After either seconds or endless millennia, Poe sucks in a shaking breath. He holds it as Finn lifts up off of his hips and releases it in what sounds suspiciously like a sob when cool air hits his way too sensitive cock.

He blinks his watery eyes open as fingers pry his own off the sleeves of his ruined shirt. Rey’s stroking his face as Finn frees his wrists. Then they work together to lay both of Poe’s arms over his own ribs. They feel too light. He’ll definitely be sore.

Poe smiles tiredly up at his two lovers. “You’re okay?” Finn asks him.

Poe nods. “Love you,” he breathes.

Finn smiles back and leans in to kiss him. “Love you,” he replies against Poe’s lips.

Finn barely starts to move back before Rey replaces him. She places the most delicate kiss Poe thinks he’s ever gotten from her on his mouth. “Love you, too,” he tells her when she moves away.

She grins. “I love both of you so much.” She turns Finn’s chin with a finger to press an equally delicate kiss on his mouth.

Poe’s heart expands in his chest as he watches them. He knows they are unbelievably lucky to all be alive right now and he silently thanks their lucky stars.

“Love you, too” Finn tells Rey when she pulls away to flop back onto the bed.

Poe smiles. “Same,” he groans. “I’m going to sleep for a week.”

Finn rolls his eyes and pats his hand. “Let’s get you wiped off first, huh?”

Poe raises an eyebrow. “That’s all well and good coming from a man who can still walk.” Rey bursts into laughter and Finn snorts. “But I’m pretty sure all my extremities are currently made of jelly.” Poe makes an exaggerated pouty face at Finn who rolls his eyes again.

His legs are so wobbly, both Finn and Rey have to get one of his arms over their shoulders to help him to the fresher. Once there, they lean him against the wall and Poe is reminded of all the ‘love bites’ they’d been leaving on his chest, neck, and mouth all night when he sees himself in the mirror. He looks ridiculous.

“Holly kriff, you vampires. People are gonna think I have the plague,” he whines at them.

Finn laughs. Rey shrugs. “You were asking for it,” she tells him lightly and hands him a rag.

Poe groans. “See if I ever wear a button up again,” he mutters. Rey scoffs.

“Whatever, flyboy,” Finn grins at him, “you know you liked it.”

Poe has to bite his lip over a smirk and ducks his head to hide his blush. Yeah, he kinda did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one wouldn't leave me alone and then had the audacity to fight me on the ending... Ugh. I hope you liked it anyway. And I had actually started writing something else before this took over so there may be another chapter if my brain isn't too fried.


End file.
